Everyone Knows
by FairlightMuse
Summary: Everyone in the world seems to know that Hermione and Remus are in love...except for Hermione and Remus. Can they get by with a little help, and a little mischief, from their friends?
1. Everyone Knows

1

**Everyone Knows**

Everyone knew.

I mean, _everyone_!

Professor Dumbledore knew, ( and was suitably amused.)

Molly Weasly knew, and thought that it was sweet, but tragic.

Arthur Weasley knew, and thought a good nudge was needed.

Fred and George knew, and offered to provide that nudge.

Bill and Charlie Weasley knew, and had a good snicker, but offered no opinions.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter knew, and they would occasionally nudge each other and have a good snicker; offering no opinions, except that they wanted to be witnesses to any bit of cleverness that Fred and George might provide.

Ginny Weasley knew it, and set herself up as a sort of double agent in the so-called affair, relaying what scanty information and gossip she could.

Professor McGonagall knew,( and was concerned)

Hagrid knew, ( and was simply...still Hagrid)

Professor Snape knew, ( and was suitably disgusted)

Tonks knew, ( and impressed . . . as well as intensely curious. )

Percy Weasley knew, and was aloof.

Everyone at the ministry of magic, where Hermione was employed, knew.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew...

Everyone who was working for the Order knew...

In fact there were only two people who did not know. Two people in the whole great, wide world. . .who did not know that Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin were in love, and had been for almost all of the eight years since Hermione had left school.

The only two people, it seemed, who were _not_ privy to this marvelous and secret piece of gossip...were in fact, Hermione Granger...and Remus Lupin.

Such _tragic_ irony that two of the Wizarding World's most clever people could not solve this conundrum by themselves.

The whole ordeal was so amusing in it's entirety, that Bill, and Harry and Ron, had begun a pool...betting on how soon or long it would take for the two people to finally ' see the light '.

So far, everyone except for Professor Snape had placed money in the pot, and Fred had transfigured the ever-growing sum of galleons into a decorative urn that sat unnoticed on the mantel in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Everyone generally agreed that it was almost _indecent_ for two people to spend that much time and energy in deliberately _not _noticing each other's affections. It was not that they did not like each other; in fact they got along ' swimmingly ' as Molly said. They were great friends, and wonderful colleagues...always instinctively knowing each other's every thought and nuance, and they never stepped on each other's toes in any situation, no matter how hectic.

Indecent.

But surely there is a plausible reason for two people to place themselves in such misery?

Was it the Law?

Society?

Age?

Health?

Misunderstanding?

Even a horrible case of Bashfulness?

To know the answer, and to continue with the story, the issue must be looked at from both sides...


	2. Hermione's point of view

A note to the readers: I apologise profusely for not having noticed yesterday that it was uploading the same chapter repeatedly. Please, don't let it keep you from reading further. I have deleted the superfluos chapters and re-uploaded (hopefully) the correct ones. Thank you so much for pointing out the mistake, and I promise to try my best to prevent it happening again!

And Thank you so much for the reviews and compliments as well, I appreciate it!

Hermione's point of view

Let us look at it from Hermione's point of view first. ( For after all, it should be Ladies First, in all situations.)

She was twenty-six years old...nearing her twenty-seventh birthday. She was no longer fashionably young, by societie's standards. This placed her in an awkward position. She had always been so much more mature than her peers, that intellectually she only felt the most comfortable in the environment of older, more mature people.

Unfortunately, people who were older and more mature, tended to see, and treat, younger people as, well,... younger people. Usually it was unintentional, but occasionally someone could sting her with a mention of her youth and inexperience. Thus, she was very self conscious about her age, and tended to strive harder to appear even more mature and sophisticated.

This tended to leave her very lonely. She spent many weekends alone in either her flat, or at Grimmauld place, researching new charms, writing letters to her parents, reading an ancient text on the many ways to employ the use of mandrake in rituals...but no matter how much you grew up, or how much you learned, you could never actually catch those people who were already ahead of you.

Perhaps her friends and schoolfellows were cavorting around, dancing away the nights and falling in and out of love. She never once wished she were with them. She never wished that they would sacrifice their own time and stay with her, either. An unwilling horse is no fun company. She desired the company of someone as willingly settled and scholarly as she herself.

Or maybe someone who was just kind. Surely there were plenty of kind men out there?

Of course there were! And it wasn't as though she hadn't looked at them. She had! Even Bill and Charlie Weasley had fallen under her close scrutiny. But Bill had a bad habit of rubbing his hands together, which she was afraidt would become tedious and annoying, over time. As for Charlie, he really led a bit of a bachelor's life, what with his dragons and travel. There would be no quiet evenings, discussing twelfth-century daemonology in that sort of relationship.

Of course she had told herself...often, that she did not need love. Not in the respect that she did not require the emotional joy of being touched and loved and having someone. Every human being needed something of that in their lives. It was just that she did not need love at the _moment_. It was a dark time. Life and fantasy did not always run parallel to each other. Now, if they were characters in a book, or perhaps in a film. . . then Hermione might confess to herself that she was already in love.

She might admit that she felt an odd sensation every time she was near a certain someone. . .

But she lived an intensely stressful life, even if she did not show it. She worked for the Ministry of Magic, which in itself was demanding enough. It was a full time job, with lots of research and transcription involved. Then there was her work with the Order, which had to be kept secret from everyday life. Then there was just her own private life, which was divided between her private life in the Wizarding World, and her private life in the Muggle world.

She looked out of her window sometimes, and wondered how people could pretend that there was nothing wrong in the world, when it seemed to her like times were growing ever darker. They were not characters in a book, therefore Voldemort had not yet been defeated; his cronies were still at large, and every year or so they would pop up and cause a lot of trouble.

Then she had to worry about everyone she knew and loved. Her family, who were ignorant of how to defend themselves, and her friends, who inevitably would try to make heroes of themselves. She was certain that one of them was going to get killed someday, and she hated having to worry about them. Worry about her parents. Worry about innocent people everywhere that might suffer if the Dark Lord triumphed. . .or even gained a little ground.

But the absolute worst fear in her heart was;

" What if I loved someone? What if I loved someone, romantically, and they were killed?"

Could she go on, knowing she had lost them forever? What if they really loved her. . .and she got killed? Then she would be responsible for someone else's misery.

The thought made her feel incredibly guilty, even though she had yet to do anything.

And that was the reason that, even though she knew it deep down in the very bottom of her soul and heart, Hermione could not admit to loving anyone.

Especially not him.

She had to work extra hard to keep from loving him, because anytime he was near, she felt the oddest sensations. Sometimes, when she heard his name mentioned, or saw him walking towards her, with his silvering head bent over the Daily Prophet,she felt like giving a huge yell, and dancing a jig. This was ridiculous thought; he would only think her insane. . .or a victim of one of the Weasley twin's good natured pranks. He might suggest she rest. Take a vacation to the Alps. Visit St. Mungos and have her head examined.

If she were going to admit something,it would be that her head was not the cause of her affliction. If she were not practical and logical, and so un-romantic,she could have pointed to the location of madness. It was just under her left breast...a warm pulsating glow that would not leave, no matter how hard she ignored it.

Strangely enough,Hermione; twenty-six, going on twenty-seven. . .and usually so observant of the world around her. . .never noticed that the people she was so familiar with seemed to twinkle a bit more. They snickered quite often. Sometimes it seemed as if Harry and Ron even had a Great Joke between them.

The people at the Ministry looked her up and down everyday,trying to determine if she bore any of the signs of someone who has 'Figured It Out.'

Maybe it was because sometimes she let her thoughts wander, not quite in a daydream. . ., but close. Sometimes, if she wasn't careful her eyes would find him, and just. . .settle there. So easy. She could just watch him for hours on end, and she tried to tell herself it was just because he was calm. It was like watching a metronome; simple, hypnotic, and soothing.

Of course. . .she always stopped herself just in time. Thankfully no one ever noticed her practically ogling him, that would have been awkward. Yes, anytime she embarrassed herself by drifting off in a trance while watching him eat, or read the paper, she could always re-assure herself that she caught herself just in time and no one had noticed.

Or had they?


	3. Helpful People

3

Interlude; Helpful people

" So...did you notice them last night?"

" Who could help but notice?"

" I don't know who has it worse, him of her."

" I know who shows it more..."

" I didn't know people could turn that color."

" I really thought last night was the night...after dinner."

" Me too, that is why I suggested they use the library for research. It's cosier."

" Do you think they...?"

" No. "

" How long does it take? "

" They just need a little help is all...'

" Maybe a good strong love potion...?"

" They don't need a love potion. They are already in love. And judging by the way he was looking at her...I don't think a passion draught is necessary either."


	4. Remus' point of view

4.

Remus' point of view

Let us look at it from Remus' point of view next.

He was well over forty years old. Traditionally, that meant he should be old enough to be wise. Wiser than to believe that a person such as himself, burdened as he was with his lycanthropy, should want to settle down and have a relationship. Not that he didn't want one...oh, he had always desired the simple pleasures of life.

It was just that he was so serious sometimes, even in his marauding days, that most girls, and later women, did not realise that he was really a man. Really a man, that is , in the sense of being an attractive prospect. Or at least that is why he believed that they avoided him. Or at least it seemed to him as though they avoided him. None of them knew about his...secret. Thus, it had to be some other factor that kept them away.

He understood that to have a relationship, he would probably have to eventually let the female half of the couple in on his secret. It wasn't something you could hide. It was rather obvious. But was there a woman out there that wouldn't mind the fact that once a month he grew copious amounts of teeth and hair and tried to eat her? Someone with a sense of humor...who could laugh it off?

Maybe someone who knew already about his secret. Someone wise, and clever, and level headed...someone kind. Maybe even with chestnut colored hair.

And brown eyes.

Then he would kick himself. Brown eyes? Where did that come from? He preferred blondes...didn't he? He was sure he always had. Petite blondes... with round green eyes?

He had tried going out with Harry and Ron on a few of their ' excursions ', and once he had gone with Bill Weasley, exploring some of the less fashionable places of repute, but he had always left alone, feeling a bit soiled. None of the women there were anything like what he had come to feel he needed. He could not explain why he suddenly felt as though he needed someone, when for years he had been satisfied to simply' roam wild', as Sirius might say.

Maybe that was it. Sirius was gone.

Dead.

Not in prison, but dead. And Peter Pettigrew was turned traitor...James and Lily were gone...

Remus had none of of his old friends to comfort him...and his young friends were..well, young. With friends of there own. Even Tonks. They all had healthy normal lives and friendships, and adventures of their own.

He was lonely.

Of course he had told herself...often, that he did not need love.

But he didn't really believe himself. He might have said he was too old, or at least too weary to even feel desire. But then there was that feeling. Whenever she came into the room

She was the cleverest witch he knew. She had figured out his secret long before anyone else. Yes, Snape's meddling had given her the clue, but to her credit, she had kept it a secret, and had forgiven him for it as soon a she realized that he was not actually a murderer, or one of Voldemorte's followers.

Voldemorte. He sighed. Yes...How could someone think of love when there was the Dark Lord, and his evil followers, just waiting to take over the world?

And what if there was a battle? What if he loved someone, and they were killed. What if he died?

The thought made him sad...almost depressed, and for a reason he could not explain. What if he were found out? Somewhere out there, someone might decide a werewolf might make a terrific trophy...

And that was why he could not, would not admit that he loved anyone. Not even her.

Well, of course not her!

Even though she was pretty, and bright, and kind...When he was in her company, he always felt as though he had known her for years. All of his life, it seemed. She seemed so much more mature than most adults his own age.

That is all that he felt for her, a general fondness. A pride that she was able to grow up so well, leaving behind the bossy, know-it-all persona of her childhood. She had become sophisticated, and calm...now that she no longer felt the need to prove herself to her peers. Yes...he only felt pride and fondness for her.

That little tickle of excitement just under his breastbone? That was nothing.

The fact that he sometimes caught himself watching her, only to be embarrassed or scared that someone might come in and catch him.? He was just tired and distracted. Concerned for her, he told himself...concerned over her solemnity, and the fact that sometimes she seemed so preoccupied by things. Perhaps there was something bothering her?

Sometimes he had almost tripped on his own tongue, and stuttered around, after being nearly caught. He was embarrassed, because he had always been the smooth one, and now it seemed as though he were particularly flustered. Or at least he was sure that it must seem that way to the other's.

But he had recovered his suavity after each mishap, reassuring himself that no one had, as yet misinterpreted his behavior.

No one had thought he was acting oddly...

Except for that day that Bill had told him that he looked like man that was fighting a losing battle with himself. But that was because of the approaching moon.

And there had been that day when Snape had caught him staring into space ( a space previously occupied by Hermione ) and had raised a brow at him, asking him, almost cattily, whether or not he needed a potion against catatonia. That was just Snape... being funny.

Other than those episodes, he had managed quite well...no one had noticed him. Not that there was anything to notice, of course. ( Except that near disastrous slip of the tongue when he had told everyone that he had told Hermione 'hello' when he was coming.) It had sounded so painfully wrong to his own ears, after it was uttered, but miraculously, he had escaped being teased for it.

So there was nothing to worry about...or was there?...


	5. Accidents Happen

5

Accidents happen

" Please don't tell anyone, Ginny."

" Really, you of all people should be just a little more cautious. This isn't school anymore. "

" I know. You can't imagine just how incredibly stupid I feel."

" You should see how you look!"

" Please, don't. Just help me.Then you can laugh all you want"

" I don't know if I can, Hermione, I really don't. I'm no Madam Pomfrey. Besides, you're the brilliant one, you should be telling me what to do."

" Okay...take a breath...try to remember...Artemisia absinthium. Stellaria media. B- '

'' Maybe I ought to get Neville to help"

"I don't need Neville's help. I need a piece of paper. Oh! I can't write! Write these down as I say them...One dram bat's blood."...

GINNY: "She says she is never coming down again."

MOLLY: " Oh, that's rot! "

GEORGE: " Yeah, that's a lot of nonsense. You want us to bring her down, mum?"

MOLLY: " Certainly not! I think you two have done quite enough!"

FRED: " Now that isn't fair...we only gave her candy. We didn't tell her to eat it while she was working."

GEORGE: " She should have known better than to mix her magics."

GINNY: "I wonder what the after effects are?"

FRED: It should wear right away. We gave her three pieces and told her not to eat them at the same time."

GEORGE: Thats right. a Cocolate Swoon, A new Canary Creme, and a Desert Dessert."

GINNY: What's that one do?

FRED: Makes you thirsty.

GINNY: You idiot! That's what must have done it!"

GEORGE: Done what?

GINNY: Not you. I was talking about her!

FRED: Ginny, where are you going?"

MOLLY: Just sit right back down. She doesn't need your help."

GEORGE: But Mum, for once, we're innocent.

MOLLY: Yes. Well, let me savor the moment


	6. Ginny's Attempt

6.

Ginny's attempt at matchmaking

It was three days later before Hermione would dare leave her room. Even then, she was still wobbly. The swooning effect of George's candy had not yet entirely left, and she was still incredibly thirsty, but she no longer had lizard scales on her face and hands. Someday, when she was not still burning with shame, she would have to tell them that if you dropped a canary creme into a cauldron of wolfsbane potion, before adding the final two ingredients...it exploded. And since she was certain that her potion had nothing to do with lizards, then it must be their candy that had a defect.

As soon as her knees ceased trembing, she would investigate the curious event.

As for now though, she just had to focus in getting from the top of the stairs...to the bottom. She had apparated back to Grimmauld place, because it was more private than the Burrow, and she didn't quite believe that her Muggle flat was the best, or most private palce in the world, to convalesce with lizard scales about your face and hands. Might cause a fuss.

By the time she reached the landing, she wished that she had chosen a place with no stairs. Not that she could think of one.

She was safely on the ground floor when she was startled by a loud popping sound.

Ginny apparating into the room.

" Morning Hermione. Are you better?"

'' Yes. I believe so."

" Gods you look thin. I'll make breafast."

" No thank you..." but Ginny was already gone.

" She's right. You do look rather thin." said Remus, just exiting the study.

" Remus! You scared me! "

" I'm sorry. Should I shave?" he tried to joke.

" No! I mean, I didn't hear you...not because of how you look. You look fine. " She blushed. She knew she blushed, she could feel it. In fact the backs of her eyes seemed to turn red too. She felt very warm.

He looked awkward too.

" And I didn't mean you looked thin in a bad way. You... Hermione? Are you all right?"

" I think..." she tried, but the red behind her eyes took over completely and she silently cursed George and Fred Weasley as her knees buckled.

" Ginny! Come quickly! " he had caught the falling woman, and was now in position where he could not let go, and could not quite remember what one was supposed to do when one had their hands thus occupied.

'' Oh dear." said Ginny, not seeming very alarmed.

" I...we...were just talking and she fainted."

" Really? Do you always have that effect on women?" Ginny asked as she casually took out her wand and levitated Hermione to the sofa. Remus had to reluctantly release her from his grip. He was so absorbed, that he missed Ginny's bold comment.

" Is she all right? Should I floo anyone?"

Ginny resisted the impulse to tell him it was only the side effect of her brother's candy., deciding at the last mment to let him believe that perhaps...it was something more. It was dishonest, and a bit dramatic, but that just made it all the more fun. Besides if he thought she was ill maybe he would confess his love for her...or whatever he had for her...which would be marvelous because it was only two days from the date Ginny had marked on the calendar as her day, and she would win the pool.

Drawing up a concerned expression, she patted him on the shoulder. '' Best just to wait and see if she wakes. She wouldn't want anyone else knowing...that she fainted. Could you stay here with her? I have go home for a moment to get a few things."

" Yes...I'll stay. But wait! What do I do if she wakes back up?"

" Just...let her know you're there. It comforts her to know she isn't alone. " She said, her voice very serious. " Oh...and see that she has a glass of water. She has been unusually thirsty. I'll be right back."

In the empty and strangely silent house, the sound of her breathing seemed harsh and irregular. Even in the kitchen, where he was filling a pitcher with cold water, he could hear her breathing. All of his senses...heightened to the extreme by the lycanthropy, were on full alert. He could hear her breathing, and the steady pulse of her heart beat. And gods! He could smell her. She was allover lavender and musk this morning.

When he knelt beside her on the floor, he was surrounded by the fragrance.

He wondered if he should do something. Maybe call her name, or bathe her face? She looked like sleeping beauty...maybe a kiss?

No! That was ridiculous. He swatted himself for even thinking of something like that, when she was lying there, maybe gravely ill.

He decided to do nothing, and ended up sitting there, staring at her intently as though she were an art exhibit on display. Five minutes passed...then eight. What was Ginny doing? He must have made some noise of despair...becuase Hermione shifted a little on the sofa.

She grew into a very attractive woman, he thought. One of those women who are never termed as 'sexy', but who age so gracefully that they are in their prime when other women are feeling the effects of age and mileage start to drag them down.

Hermione opened her eyes, and he felt guilty, as though the thought he had last been thinking might be readable in his eyes.

" Hermione?" he asked, almost in a whisper. He flexed his fingers, as though tempted to take her hand. He wasn't certain if tht would be comforting or not.

" Uh...everything is okay."

Now didn't that sound incredibly lame?

" Where is Ginny?"

" She left. She said she had to get something."

Hermione tried to sit up, and he reflexively pushed her back down. For a moment, he was pinning her to the sofa, by her shoulders and she went very still underneath him.

Only sheer will power helped him to let go.

" You should just lay back and rest...until Ginny returns."

" I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all. "

" I insist, Miss Granger." he found his best professor voice.

It did not go unnoticed on Hermione.

" Might I have a glass of that water then, Professor?"

" Yes of course. Would you like some chocolate. I believe I have a bar in here somewhere..." he began rummaging his pockets.

She stopped him, laying a hand on his arm. " No thank you. I don't believe I will ever eat candy again." she said.

He was so busy noticing how small her hand looked as it touched his wrist that he did not think to ask why she might have a sudden aversion to candy.

She noticed what she was doing and jerked her hand back, tucking it safely beside her.

He handed her a glass of water, and she drained it immediately. " Mmm, good and cold. Another, please?"

She drank two more glasses, and gave herself a great case of the hiccups. When he offered to get rid of them, fervently refused.

''No...no spells, please. '

She took in a great breath and held it. She was holding it quite well, until she opened her eyes and saw the perplexed expression on his face. She couldn't help but laugh, and the air burst out, followed by a very loud hiccup.

" You have never seen anyone hold their breath to cure hiccups?" she asked.

" No...it seems a rather odd way to go about it." he laughed.

She took in another exaggerated breath, but couldn't hold that one either. " You keep making me laugh!" she said accusatorially.

" Sorry. Should I leave?"

" No. I think they are gone. Laughing cures them sometimes.'' A small hiccup escaped. " Nope, not completely gone." she said.

" They aren't really a disease so you aren't curing them." he said.

" No, but they are an affliction. " she grinned. " There are lot's of folk cures for them you know. Holding your breath, breathing into a paper bag, putting your fingers in your ears and swallowing. Eating sugar cubes..." she hiccuped again.

'' Laughing."

" Theoretically yes, but I believe it has to be extreme laughter, like when someone tickles you..."

They both stopped suddenly and he got a look on his face that was..well, wolfish.

" Don't you dare! " she warned, trying to be serious, even though she was laughing.

" What if I did dare?" he asked...raising his hands and flexing his fingers menacingly.

" I swear I will hex you until you haven't a piece of identifiable anatomy left on your body!" her voice went up an entire octave in her panic.

" Well really , couldn't you two get along for just ten minutes?" asked Ginny, walking out of the kitchen, shaking her head and giving thema reprimanding look. She had procrastinated as long as was safely possible, without giving it way that she was matchmaking, instead of gathering her texts on ''How to Cure those who Have Suffered a Weasley Curse.'' ( One of Fred's better ideas.)

She had the sneaking suspicion though that she could be almost painfully obvious about matchmaking, if she wanted too, and they would never notice...

" I was just trying to tickle her. Help her. She has hiccups..." there was a distinctively hiccup free silence.'' She did have them. " Remus was scarlet.

" I did. I swallowed to fast, and then held my breath but it didn't work." Hermione was more of a fuschia hue.

" What are you tallking about?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused for a moment.

Remus and Hermione looked at each other, and broke out into laughter.

" Nothing ..." choked Herrmione." and I haven't a clue as to why anything is funny!"

It was just funny! In that embarrassing way that inside jokes were often funny...for no reason, and you could never share it with anyone else and make them understand.

" Don't worry, Hermione, I have always known you were clueless."


	7. Define maturity

7.

Define maturity

GINNY; " Well...it almost worked."

FRED; " That is because you didn't let us..."

GEORGE: " Organise it to begin with."

GINNY; I think the two of you did quite enough.

FRED; oh we did do..but we didn't do enough.

GEORGE; Right. If we had done, all that we would do, they would be shagging each other right now, instead of moping around in the garden.

GINNY; George Weasley, what a ghastly thing to say!

FRED: I could say worse.

GEORGE: Go on, I could outsay you anyday.

FRED; Never1 For instance, I could say-

GINNY: I don't want to hear it!

ARTHUR: Hear what, Ginny girl?

GINNY; Fred and George are being most offensive.

GEORGE: She is just upset that she lost her day.

ARTHUR: Oh dear, then the bet is still on?

GINNY: Not because I didn't try!

FRED: Temper, Temper.

GEORGE: I thought you had outgrown that nasty petulance.

MOLLY; Children! Try to behave a little more like adults.

SNAPE: And what particular part of this farce even remotely suggests maturity?

MOLLY: Oh, Severus, it's all in good fooling.

TONKS: It is funny too. Trying to set them up. I could never manage it...could you just imagine the disaster?

SNAPE: Yes.

FRED: And besides being loads of laughs, five thousand galleons is a bloody lot of money! "

SNAPE: FIVE thousand!

GEORGE: Yes. The tickling episode yesterday seemed to have spurred some new enthusiasm amongst the lagging bettors.

SNAPE: Fascinating.

That weekend;

Hermione gave Fred and George a lecture on the dangers of their candy, and they pretended to be humbled by her words, when in fact they were nudging each other and winking whenever she turned her back. To show how sympathetic they truly were, they gave her a certificate that stated she was entitled to any free Weasley prank product, good for a year and charmed against theft or misuse.

Ron and Harry never told anyone that it was indeed they who had been tampering with the canary creme...Had it actually turned her into a bold temptress, as they had planned, they would have split the pool between them, since she was supposed to eat it on Monday, which was Ron's day. It had been his idea, but Harry's spell work. Since it was a failed experiment, with rather embarrassing side effects...they wisely kept it quiet.

Well, they told Bill. And Bill told Charlie. And Charlie thought it was so funny that he bought an entire case of canary cremes from a slightly suspicious George...and gave them to Harry and Ron with strict orders to try to perfect that idea, because he was just looking for the perfect birthday gift to give to Tonks...

Remus had to lock himself in the basement for the full moon, and Hermione spent three days idly wandering about, avoiding her cauldron, and writing in her diary. She still wasn't allowed to go to work, because her swooning was considered hazardous.

And Severus Snape finally allowed Dumbledore to convince him to put a few galleons down on the excruciatingly probable chance that the two ignorant Ex-Gryffindors might make a blatant public display of affection.

Getting paid for it seemed like the only good reason to allow such a thing to happen, in his opinion. But, being who he was, he decided immediately that he would win, at all costs, because if he didn't..then one of the other fools might. He practically rubbed his hands together at the thought of how shocked everyone would be when it was he who got to pocket winnings.

Now...he only had to find a way...


	8. Dumbleore tries

8.

Dumbledore tries

An interruption to everyone's scheming came a week or two after the last episode.

Arthur Weasley had a birthday.

Certainly that was not a phenomenal event, as he had one every year. But this year was special. Or at least it was to Dumbledore...who had an idea. Actually, half of the idea belonged to Pro. MacGonagall, but they had come to a wise decison that they should put the needs, and above all, the safety, of their former students before the possibility of winning the pot. So they had laid aside their temporary rivalry long enough to devise a plan...then had picked it back up long enough to get into an argument over whose idea it actually was.

At last they came to the agreement that if the plan did work, they would split the winnings, as well as the glory. All of this because Arthur had a birthday. It was a perfect birthday...and it offered a perfect excuse for Dumbledore to send Remus Lupin on a mission.

This was often Remus' lot in life, since the order couldn't send him on field work very often, ( for the fear of having the moon interrupt any fragile spying he might be performing.) so he was given lists and sent on trips to various locations. He had been sent shopping for potion supplies.( Snape simply adored having someone to boss around), broom wax, enchanted ink, owl treats floo powder, text books, and even the occasional more exotic and more difficult to locate Muggle objects such as Coca-Cola and pencils.

So it came as no surprise that two days before Arthur's birthday, Dumbledore handed him a rolled up scroll, tied with a blue ribbon.

" And what is this?

" A shopping list. For Arthur's birthday."

" It is rather obese for a shopping list."

" There are quite a few items listed. You see, it is everyone's list. Except your's of course. You will have to pick out your own gift tomorrow...when you go to London."

" London! Am I going to London?"

" Well, if it isn't too much trouble, and as soon as possible...I would go myself but.. you know how demanding things are around here...?"

" Of course..." Remus raised a brow, as if to say silently that he did not believe ' things ' were to awfully demanding... " Why London...if I might ask?"

" Most of the items on the list are, in fact, Muggle objects that Arthur seems to have a fascination with."

" Really, I do not believe I am the best person to send on such an errand" Remus laughed.

" Yes...well, that is why Ms. Granger is to accompany you."

"Ms...Hermione? I wouldn't want to be a bother to her. I am certain she is too busy to be bothered with such an affair. I mean, event. " he blushed. Had he just said ''affair ''? when thinking of Hermione?

" I am certain she would very much enjoy such an affair. I belive you underestimate Ms. Granger's sense of adventure."

" Did someone say my name?" Hermione came up to them, a smile heartily covering the lower half of her facial anatomy. Remus casually swept a glance across her, taking in her jeans, which were almost indecently tight, and her black blouse...which was depressingly loose and flowy. Not giving even a hint of what her upper torso might be doing underneath there. The fragrance of lavender surrounded him...and he felt suddenly more enthusastic about this excursion. He wouldn't mind taking a trip into the depths of Hades at the moment.

" Are you ready?" she asked him.

He blinked twice before catching onto her question. " Hmm? Oh, yes. Whenever you are."

They apparated into an alley in London.

" You really don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." said Hermione. " I tried to tell Professor Dumbledore that I could manage, and that he needn't harass you.'

" It's no bother."

" It doesn't make sense though, does it?" she was frowning a little as they walked out into the flow of pedestrians.

" What doesn't?" he asked,

" This 'errand ' I mean, it is almost like Dumbledore is hiding something. But I can't quite put my finger on what it might be. Let me see that scroll, please.."

She unrolled it, and they shared a simultaneous groan. The list rolled it all of the way down to the pavement, drawing a few surprised stares from passersby.

" Oh dear. This is going to take a lifetime! "

" What's on there"

" Erasers. Lemondrops. Batteries. Ashtrays. A stereo? Matches...a pencil sharpener." she sighed.

" How about we start with Ice Cream?" he suggested.

" "Marvelous idea. We'll kill a few hours, then just Accio the stuff on the list. " she grinned slyly.

" Hmmm...good point.We will just have to do it the hard way. Well, shall we?" she offered him her arm, and when they began striding purposefully down the sidewalk, she was hit with the hysterical image of a skewered Wizard of Oz scene, with a werewolf in the place of the Lion...

" What is so humorous?" he asked, catching her smirk.

" You don't want to know...trust me."

Despite the clever arrangement, which put Hermione and Remus in close proximity for hours, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. They spent the day, quite comfortable as friends, enjoying the sights of London, and the odd looks they received in some shops where they made purchases.

Hermione thought to herself at one point, that he was simply too handsome. Not in the traditional sense, of the word handsome, but to her he seemed nearly perfect. Distractingly so. In one store, a cheerful clerk with platinum curls even dared to flirt with him. Hermione wasn't really sure why that put her in a bad mood, but it was almost an hour later before she could speak to him again. After all he had smiled back at that cheap hussy, Really! And she would have given him credit for being more intelligent!

But he seemed indifferent to her disapproval, almost as if he were already upset about something, or preoccupied. Perhaps he didn't enjoy her company, she thought. well, she was perfectly used to that. Not like anything male ever made an effort to remain in her proximity for longer than a few minutes.

Actually Remus was thinking to himself that Hermione was too pretty to believe. The confident toss of her hair, the bounce in her step...that put just the right amount of jiggle in her body. Did she actually go places alone? He felt a surge of jealousy, coupled with a sudden anxiety for her safety. Did other people find her as attractive as he did? He watched everyone's reaction to her presence, and even though she rarely received a second glance, he felt personally offended by each look she did get. And that tourist who was ' just asking for directions '? Haha! Like that ploy hadn't been tried before! So what if the man had a wife with him, and a map, and a genuinely lost expression? He was also flirting...in that abrasive American fashion.

Hermione had been so eager to help too...of course. The man was handsome, tanned with a brilliant smile. Remus didn't even notice that he was glowering at the man in a maniacal fashion...or that the event had sent his exhilarated mood crashing to the earth, never to return.

Well, nothing new about that? He was used to being just the trustworthy companion, wasn't he? But really, she should have been less naive.

" Well. I guess this is everything. Unless there was anything else you wanted to look at." Hermione did not keep the bite completely out of the word look.

" No. I think I have seen enough of the city's...attractions." he almost spit out the word attractions.

And you are one to talk about looking at things...he thought of her.

I'll bet you have seen an eyeful...she thought back.

" Well! I don't believe that was as successful a venture as we might have hoped for, Albus..." Professor McGonagall blinked in surprise as Hermione dumped an armload of parcels on Dumbledore's desk, made a hasty excuse, and flooed back to her flat. A few minutes later Lupin appeared with another armload of parcels, and deposited them in a similar fashion on top of Hermione's packages.

" And how was your day?" Dumbledore inquired.

" Exhausting." Lupin said tersely. " This is everything, and they are all divided, and marked accordingly. I leave them in your care." he tried a tired smile.

" Thank you. This is most appreciated."

After Lupin's departure, Dumbledore and MacGonagall shared a look of amused exasperation.

" It seemed like a good idea yesterday." she offered.

" We can only hope for tomorrow. Lemon-drop?"


	9. Interlude: Friends

9.

Interlude; friends

HARRY: Might we ask?

HERMIONE: Ask what?

RON : Oh come on, you're not fooling us, not after this long. What's the matter?

HERMIONE: Nothing, of course. What's the matter with you?

HARRY: Guess we miss you.

HERMIONE: Hmmph.

RON: No really. You haven't been out to the Burrow since Dad's birthday. You apparate into the Order meetings then leave in a rush. You stay in your flat...

HARRY: Yeah, It's almost like you have a secret.You working on a new potion, or have you maybe...got company. If you know what I mean.

HERMIONE: Harry Potter, you know perfectly well that I do not keep secrets from the two of you. and I never have company. Of any sort.

HARRY: Yeah, that's your problem.

HERMIONE: What?

HARRY: Nothing, I was just agreeing with you...

RON: So you are just practicing to become a hermit then?

HERMIONE: I just enjoy my solitude sometimes.

HARRY: For three months?

RON: C'mon Hermione...why don't you come out with us for awhile?

HARRY: Yeah, that would be great.

HERMIONE: Out where, exactly?

HARRY: Uhh...I don't know...maybe someplace to get a drink? Meet some people?"

RON: Right...that would be brilliant. You haven't gone with us for ages...!"

HERMIONE: Imagine. Well, I do think it is sweet of you both to offer...even though it has been four years since you remembered to ask, but I think I'll decline.

HARRY: Come on Hermione, come out with us, have a drink. It would relax you to get drunk you know...cheer you right up.

RON: Right..then I'll give you a ride on my broomstick.

HERMIONE: What?

HARRY: He didn't mean it that way!

RON: NO...I didn't...

HERMIONE: Well, the answer is still no. Nothing personal, I just don't need any cheering up. I promise. Or relaxing...

RON: But Hermione...

HERMIONE: Ron...I'm warning you...

HARRY: Okay Hermione...don't lose your temper.

HERMIONE: I never lose my temper.

RON: HAH!

HARRY: We'll leave you alone this time...but I still think you need to relax. One day...we just might decide to help you...

RON: That's right, 'Mione, we could really help you, you know. And one day...we might.

HERMIONE: Thank you.

HARRY: For what?

HERMIONE: For caring. I do appreciate it.

RON: Uh-oh,she has gone nice...that means the conversation is at a close.

HARRY: That it is. Well, if you never need to talk Hermione...you know where I am.

RON: Me too.

HERMIONE: If I ever need to talk, I'll keep that in mind.

They parted in good humor...Harry and Ron had still not gotten her to confess her feelings, nor had they found out why she had been in such a gloomy mood lately. Or why Lupin had been as well. Had they quarreled? Was the bet off, because of some unknown event that transpired between the two? They were none the wiser as they left...but they had gotten Hermione to smile, something she rarely did anymore. She had also forgiven them for trying to trespass across her privacy, which was amazing...a triumph in itself. She hadn't been that secretive since the time-turner episode in her third year.

Hermione was amused at their attempts to cheer her. She felt sorry that she could not ease their minds, but there was no way she was going to reveal the true cause of her gloom.

She had only just admitted to herself what the true cause of her gloom was. It was embarrassing to have to admit, even to herself, what the cause of her suffering was...after she had ignored it for so long. So ,she only admitted it occasionally. And then she did not always believe it. But she knew what she had.

She had, what some would crudely call a ' crush'. She preferred to call it a fascination, as ' crush' sounded so juvenile. Regardless of it's name, it hurt, like bloody hell. It made her want to laugh and cry simultaneously...She wanted Lupin. Since the moment she had seen that blonde woman in the shop flirting so out-rightly with him...but she also wanted to not want him. Because that would be easier. She was confused, frustrated, and just the tiniest bit scared. And for the first time in her life...Hermione Granger was absolutely clueless as to how to handle a situation...

And in a situation like that, there was only one person a girl or woman could go to for advice...As soon as Harry and Ron were gone, Hermione picked up the telephone, and, taking a deep breath, she dialed the most important phone number in the world...


	10. Snape's attempt part one

10.

Snapes attempt part 1

Professor Snape had devised the most absolute and perfect love potion. Perfect for his needs, at least. It caused the recipients to not only fall madly in love with each other, but thanks to an impregnation of Veritaserum...it also caused them to declare this love loudly, and frequently to anyone and everyone. Without Dumbledore's knowledge, Snape had tested the new potion on two sixth year students, who were now very much engaged...

Of course he couldn't attest to the durability of the serum...it might simply fade away in time. But so did un-assisted love, sometimes. It didn't matter to Snape; he only needed it to last long enough to help him win the pot of gold. He simply had to win it; it had been so long since he had joined in any frivolities, that this seemed entirely too much fun.

He enjoyed especially the challenge of the whole idea. No petty match making plans, this was a simple, exact potion. Perfectly measured for both of his victims. In fact it was perfectly formulated to only work for it's intended victims, which had been difficult to accomplish, but at least he didn't have to worry about one of them attaching onto the wrong mate. shudder Not when he had to work in such close proximity to both of them! And if anyone else accidentally imbibed of the brew? They would probably trip through life as blissful as if they had just drunk ten rounds of fire-whiskey...and the hangover would be much worse.

As for that, there had been a small matter of how to administer the draught to his exact victims. With Lupin, it was perfectly easy...he had only to disguise by combining it with the wolfsbane potion; making sure that it did not go into immediate effect. However...Ms. Granger's potion was more difficult.

She was more difficult...ever since that nasty accident with the canary creme, she had been very careful of what she ate and drank. It took him almost a week to find the solution to his dilemma.

On a Monday, during lunch,and when he was positive that Ms. Granger was at the ministry, Snape apparated to her flat, and with a sadistically sly smile, he injected a syringe full of the love philtre directly into a small pitcher of cream that he found sitting pristinely in her refrigerator. Just to be certain that she received enough, he also placed some into all of her water taps.

Satisfied that Ms. Granger would indeed, be vocally in love after three days, he returned to Hogwarts, the phial of faux ' wolfsbane potion ' for Lupin and apparated to Grimmauld place. He smirked to himself thinking of how, after the little monthly episode, Lupin would be exhausted...and for some 'mysterious reason' suddenly prone to bouts of poetic verbal lovemaking. How sweet, Snape thought with a sneer.

How definitely, and undeniably...sweet. Revenge always was.

However, he found the house to be empty, and after a few moments of impatient foot tapping, he gave up hope of seeing Lupin in person. He sat the phial on the kitchen table, with a note specifying the contents, in an accusatory tone, and hastily apparated back to the grounds out side of Hogwarts, with a few minutes to spare before he had to teach his next class.

The thought of winning the gold was not nearly as satisfying as the thought of humiliating not only his old childhood enemy, but also Miss-Insufferable-Know-It-All-Granger, the brains of Harry Potter's golden trio. What could possibly, on this great earth, be any funnier than that?

" What's this"? asked Fred, taking hold of the delicate green glass bottle.

" Looks sinister. Maybe someone was thoughtful enough to leave us some poison?" George laughed. " Wait, here's a note..."

" Oh...Snape's Wolfbane potion...for Lupin."

" Told you it looked sinister..."

" Say, George..."

" Yes Fred?"

" The most amazing thing is happening"

" What's that Fred?"

" In idea...young and tender as spring weed...is germinating in my mind."

" Sounds poetical, and intriguing. Anything I might like to know about, Fred?"

'' Yes, George, I believe you might. For you see, I have here..."

" In your hand..."

" A bottle of Wolfsbane potion..."

" For One Remus Lupin..."

" Who cannot refuse to drink it...

" Lest he change into a werewolf..."

" So therefore...if we were to, say...play with it..."

" Just the tiniest bit?"

" Oh of course..."

" Then we might?"

" Quite possibly, with our two genius' combined, create a potent...

" And mind-boggling...

" LOVEPOTION" they said simultaneously.

" Why George, aren't you as clever as I ?"

" And you Fred, are as brilliant as me..."

" So that means,...''

'" That we..."

'' We are invincible.''

" Let's take it upstairs right away. I believe I know exactly what to do."

'' Lead the way..."

" Oh, mum! I'm glad you came over..." sad Hermione, opening her front door to allow her slim mother to enter the tidy flat. She threw her arms around the older woman, and hugged her in a rare display of childish affection.

" That is what mother's are for. Now, now, what is the matter?" Mrs. Granger looked suddenly worried.

" Easy.. mum, it's nothing that urgent! I just...wanted to talk with you. If...you have the time?"

" All the time in the world, love!"

" Great...would you like tea? I can make some...and I have some cake..."

Mrs. Granger eyed her daughter with suspicion, but silently accepted the new and unfamiliar wave of hospitable domesticity that Hermione was displaying. She allowed herself to be seated, listening to Hermione's chatter about her friends, and the few events that she felt it was safe to share, about hr work at the ministry. Even though Hermione's tone was bright, there was a nervousness behind it that Mrs. Granger had not seen since her daughter was a small child.

She watched as Hermione filled the kettle with water...setting it a little too awkwardly on the burner before turning to set a plate of sponge cake on the table. ( In her mental preoccupation, she did not even consider her mother's usual disapproval of sugary foods)

" Did you make this?"

" Yes...I haven't been sleeping very well, lately, so I am teaching myself to bake. From scratch, with no magic! " Hermione grinned as if this were a great joke. It didn't fool her mother.

" Why haven't you been sleeping?"

" A great variety of reasons are to blame, I suppose..." Hermione opened her refrigerator, and when her mother wasn't looking, she sniffed delicately at the cream to assure herself it hadn't spoiled. She might be learning to bake, but she still detested shopping...and sometimes the food tended to turn to the dark side behind her back.

The cream was perfect though, so she set it on the table. " For one thing, this flat is too noisy. You know, I believe the people next over skip rope all night? And somewhere there is a baby that simply won't stop crying. And I..."

" Yes?"

" Well, I concentrate so hard at work, that it get's caught in my mind, I guess. Can't sleep then because I am still working...even when I'm not..." Hermione poured tea in her mothers cup...but decided at the last moment to have a butterbeer herself. She always kept a few bottles on hand. " really, I thought you would have outgrown those tendencies..." her mother laughed." But...I suppose you will always throw yourself entirely into whatever task you seek to undertake. Could you pass that cream, please?"

"Well, at least I am trying to learn new methods of diversion, " Hermione said, then she frowned thoughtfully. " But...unfortunately, I get just as involved in my relaxation techniques. I can't simply bake, like you used to do...it has to be just right, or I can't be satisfied. Then I start worrying about it..."she trailed off, waving her hand in the air as if to say '' see, silly girl am I!"

" But you didn't want me to come all of the way over here...just to tell me that."

" Nooo...I rather wanted to ask you a question...and...what's the matter? Is the tea too strong?''

Mrs. Granger had a queer look on hr face as she sipped from her cup.

" Not at all! In fact, it is delicious. Now what question did you want to mask ee? I mean, ask me, excuse me."

" I wanted to know something about...love."

" Really Hermione? That is so wonderful!"

" What is, mum?"

" The fact that you want to ask me anything at all. You have no idea what that means to me..." she gave a slight giggle, and poured herself another cup of tea. "Now, what do you want to know about love?"

" Well...actually, I was just curious...as to how a person could be sure that they were in love..." Hermione watched as her mother drained the second cup, and poured another.

" Really Hermione, this tea is just too good...you should have some."

" No thank you."

Mrs. Granger giggled again, rather spontaneously. " You don't have to be so polite you know...I am only your mother. See...I'll be rude..." she reached across the table and picked up a finger-full of cake, totally defying convention and shocking Hermione.

" Mother! Are you all right? Feeling okay, I men?"

" Chertaindly, why to you ashk?"

" You seem a little drunk."

" Nonsense. I haven't dropped a touch. And I'll tell you something else..." she giggled" The only way to know if you love man, is to sleep with him."

" Mother!"

' I don't mean to embarrass you, but ish the truth...you can't know until them...then, I mean. Is it getting hot in here? And if you don't know it then,.. then you haven't been slept with rightly, understand? And at your age, you ought to see more men. At your age... at your age...how old are you again?" Mrs. Granger put her hand to her forehead.

" Twenty-six...what do you mean how old am I?

" Twenty-six? You are aren't you? All growing up. "

" What does that have to do with it?"

" Well at your age, I had lovers you know..."

" I don't want to know..."

Mrs. Granger drained her fourth cup and ate another piece of cake. She pointed a finger at Hermione, and swayed slightly

" You should know. We never had a girl to girl talk...have we? But I have to say, that there was a man...before your father... no, I was twenty four...Two years younger than you. But I didn't love him..." she shook her head sadly. " That was the last cup of tea...do you think we should make shome more?"

" No..."

" I din't love him, because to tell you a shecret...he had the smallesht little prick and no idea of how to use it" And she burst into a peal of giggles...laughing hysterically'

" Mother! Really, I am trying to ask you a serious question, and you...you...Are you okay?"

Mrs. Granger suddenly turned a funny shade of pink, and without another word, she slid out of her chair, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

A little panicked: Hermione rushed into the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water. When that failed to revive her mother fully, she whipped out her wand and levitated her into the shower, where she turned a full spray onto her.

The coldness of the water did indeed revive her somewhat, but there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that her mother was intoxicated.She had often seen that same behavior in Ron and Harry after their weekend jaunts...but she could never recall her mother having imbibed anything stronger than the occasional glass of wine.

She wondered suddenly, if perhaps Ron and Harry had not decided to attempt to lighten her mood by spiking something in her kitchen. Something her mother might have gotten hold of. Their words came back to her..." One day, we just might decide to help you, Hermione love...That's right, 'Mione, we could really help you, you know. And one day...we might..."

" Those...idiots!" she exclaimed aloud. "What have they done this time?"

" Whoshe that done what Mione?"

" Nothing...let's get you home, I suppose. You need to rest."

" I can't I am all weth, and my tea cup is empthy again.''

" That is a relief. Now come on, try to stand, let's get you home."

" Canth I stay here with you? I like you, you know..."

" Yes...I know. But I think perhaps dad is the best person to handle this..." She said as kindly as she could. She was trying to stay mad, and not laugh at the how funny it was suddenly that her mother was wet, drunk,...and singing.

" And when I find Harry and Ron...I promise to hex them blue..." she sighed.

Mrs. Granger opened her mouth and drank out of the shower spray. " Mmm, I was thirsty! You could at least get me some more tea..."

" Maybe when we get home. "Hermione turned off the shower spray, and helped her mother out, and onto her feet. It was only a stumble and a stagger out to the car. She didn't trust herself to try magic at this particular moment...not and risk another accident, mixing it with her friends mischief might be dangerous.

Hoping that her neighbors were not looking, she stuffed her limp mother into the passenger seat, and climbed behind the wheel.

" Well, so much for that idea..." she said ,and started the motor.


	11. Snape's attemptpart two

11

Snapes attempt part 2

As promised, part two. If it seems wither too wordy, or too silly, please forgive me, I was rather tired when I wrote it.

Fred and George were ecstatic. They were certain that the plain and boring ' wolfsbane ' potion, was now the world's most potent aphrodisiac. They managed to get the bottle charmed in record time, and replaced on the table, where it sat in perfect innocence, all green and sinister in a good way.

They really should have returned to their shop, but they just felt that the moment was too precious to waste. Far too precious. But, they weren't immature schoolboys pulling pranks anymore. They were now sophisticated men, pulling pranks.

Older.

Wiser.

Wise enough to know that should anything happen...anything adverse, for instance...they might be disinherited of the Weasley name.Dumbledore would be furious, the ministry might investigate... The word might get out, and people might stop coming to the shop...it would be bad business. Bad business all around. So, they opted to leave, and return only after they were certain that Lupin had reappeared.

Fred did at least think to cast a sort of masking charm that would prevent Lupin from picking up their scent. Not that he was inclined to be suspicious. Now Mad-Eye Moody might be a different story...but luckily they didn't have to cast a love spell on him.

Not that it wouldn't be interesting...

Meanwhile Snape was looking forward to the Order meeting that would take place in three days. Just enough time for Lupins love juice to take proper effect. By then Ms. Granger ought to have ingested hers as well...and by the end of the week, he should be the absolute winner!

The thought put him in such a good mood, that he only took five points from Gryffindor when a second year 'accidentally ' set the entire potions class on fire.

Remus Lupin found the green bottle and the note. He uncorked it, and sniffed. Yes...definitely Snape's wickedly bitter concoction. He wondered if it might be possible to put the potion in pill form. That might be very nice. Perhaps Hermione could handle it...she was so clever.

Thinking of Hermione made him weary though...she had hardly spoken to him these last three months, and he could not imagine what he might have done to offend her so heavily. Had he made her feel uncomfortable? Had he hurt her feelings? Angered her? He did not know. All he knew was that he was tired, and the full moon was close. Too close. He tipped the bottle up, and swallowed the brew in three difficult gulps.

'" It never gets any better, that is for sure." he grumbled.

Two identical, loud 'pops ' indicated the arrival of the Weasley twins, who had been using one of their clever spy gadgets to determine the most perfect time to appear.

" 'ello, Remus. " they called.

" Fred. George...or the other way around." Lupin smiled.

They tried not to peer too closely at him, lest he suspect them of some mischief.

" Can I help you gentleman with something, or are you just loafing around a bit?"

" Oh, I just came by to check on the exploding bog.' said George.

" Yes...Mum said it was expanding again. "said Fred.

" Want to have a walk out with us?" asked George?

" Don't mind if I do."

They exited out of the kitchen door, and were in an immense garden. actually the narrow lot, invisible to the oblivious public, was charmed to seem enormous. Harry had actually done all of it, including a stone memorial to Sirius Black, in one corner. The bog had been George's idea, and they had done it as a trick to cheer Harry up. It had actually worked, And Harry had refused to have it removed afterwards. It was quite an amazing piece of magic...at night it sparked, shooting up noisy, multi-colored geysers of slime. Any time the sparks landed on the ground however, they expanded, so that every week, one of the twins had to come and clean up, to keep the bog from taking over the entire garden. Unfortunately...if anyone stepped off into it, they were stuck there until they fed it chocolate...or until someone came to the rescue.

Lupin had been a victim to it one night...walking casually, he had stepped right off into one of the new ' baby ' bogs, and it had wrapped itself tightly around his leg. He tended to steer very clear of that corner now.

Fred and George pretended to clean up, evaporating some baby boglings...and chucking out a few garden gnomes, all the while trying to see if anything new appeared to happen to Remus Lupin.

When something did happen...it was very strange.

First he doubled over, clutching his middle and cursing under his breath. Then he laughed, then he cursed again.

" Are you all right?" George asked,

" No! Yes! I mean, I don't know!"

The twins exchanged looks of severe confusion...and utter curiosity.

" It hurts...but at the same time, I fell...so...strange. I think I must lie down. Yes...that is what I will do...lie down. " He laughed again. " Right here..." he slumped over onto the grass, and cursed. Then he laughed.

" Lupin! Here, let's get you inside!" exclaimed George.

" Absolutely not! Have you ever seen such a fine day...for sleeping on the grass?" and Lupin suddenly began to snore, quite loudly.

" I think we are trouble." said Fred.

" What do we do now?"

Fred shrugged. I just wonder what went wrong."

" Maybe you can't mix it with Wolfsbane potion''

They looked back down at the sleeping man, then they grinned at each other.

" Bloody fascinating!"

" What should we do?"

" Leave him here?"

" No, let's take him inside."

" Right you are George"

They levitated him into the house and propped him on the sofa.

" That shade looks particularly attractive on him, doesn't it?"

" Yes...but how are we going to explain it to mum?'

" We aren't. We are going to inform Dumbledore that Lupin had a strange reaction to one of Professor Snape's potions."

''Strange reaction...that's one thing to call it!"

" Well I've never seen it before, have you?"

'' Do you mean the giggling, the sleep of death, or the fuchsia hair?"

" Oh, I was referring to the heavy snore. "

They shared a hearty laugh, and a healthy back slapping, before they composed themselves. It was two somber Weasleys who flooed Albus Dumbledore, and requested that he appear immediately. But even though they explained everything quite well, and were for once serious...they had the strangest suspicion that behind the twinkle in his eyes...Dumbledore knew exactly what had happened!

" But can he be fixed?' asked George.

" I certainly hope so. Although he is a bit more colorful isn't he?" asked Dumbledore.

" Practically decorative, " agreed Fred in a solemn tone.

" Really a shame he won't keep that way. I'm sure he would be popular."

'' Yes...but I believe it would be best to get him to the school. Perhaps Severus can explain this event, and help Madame Pomfrey to cure him. Before he accidentally turns into the world's very first...pink werewolf."

Hermione's telephone was ringing as soon as she walked into her flat. Apparently her father had discovered both her mother...and the short letter of explanation she had left for him. She had wanted to give her mother a sleeping draught, or a even a hangover remedy...but since she did not know the nature of the original magic...she hadn't dared.

" Hermione?"

" Yes, dad" was that her othr singing again, faintly in the back ground?

" Could you please explain to me what is going on?"

" I honestly don't know, Dad. Just...keep hr inside and I promise to get down to the bottom of this."

" So you didn't do this?"

" No, I think one of my 'friends ' may have tampered with my apartment...as a joke."

" Some joke."

Her mother laughed hysterically in the background.

" Well...it sounds as though mum thinks it's funny! Tonight, at least."

" What's that supposed to mean?'' he demanded.

" See you later Dad. I love you!"

She hung up immediately, grinning.

Actually, it was quite funny!


	12. Interlude your enemies

12

Your enemies

PRO. SNAPE :" I swear to you Headmaster, I had nothing to do with this...outrage."

PRO.DUMBLEDORE : " Calm down, calm down...Severus, there is no need get defensive. We are not asking what happened, or why...only that you might find a solution."

PRO. SNAPE : " Why bother? Perhaps he wants to spend the rest of his life looking like a cheap Valentine."

PRO. DUMBLEDORE :" Severus..."

PRO.SNAPE :" Yes...headmaster?

PRO.DUMBLEDORE: " As amusing as this is...and satisfying to your ego, no doubt; I believe the time for fun is over. We have to know whether or not the wolfsbane potion is still working, or was it rendered powerless by any...tampering?"

PRO. SNAPE: " The fact of the matter is, Headmaster, that by my calculations...were he going to transform at all he would have done so by now. Whatever happened to the potion between the time it left my hand, and the time he drank it, has either strengthened the power of the wolfsbane potion, or has indeed paralyzed the lycanthropy."

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: "Well, this is delightful! "

PRO.SNAPE: " Which part of this farce is delightful?"

PRO.DUMBLEDORE: "Why, dear boy, THE fact that you have inadvertantly discovered a method for halting a werewolf's transformation's entirely. "

PRO. SNAPE: " But-"

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: "I know...there are some startling side effects...but I believe with a little research into the matter, you can easily...polish it up some? "

PRO. SNAPE: "But Headmaster, you don't understand!I cannot possibly imagine what might have happened that..."

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: "That what?"

PRO. SNAPE: "Wait a moment..."

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: Is something the matter...Severus?

PRO. SNAPE: Could you excuse me Headmaster? I believe I may have in mind exactly the cause which is to blame for this...prank."

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: I thought you might. Severus...

PRO. SNAPE: Yes...Headmaster?

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: This is an important discovery.It could save lives. Not just Remus'. but many many lives. It is a very grave, and important issue...and I am positive that the persons who can work together and who can perfect this potion, would be in line for a very special award. Do you understand?"

PRO. SNAPE: "I do..."

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: "Excellent, I knew you would. And Severus, no illegal curses, no hexes, no threats. Try to simply be..."

PRO. SNAPE: "Be what?"

PRO. DUMBLEDORE: "Charming."

PRO.SNAPE: "Charming?"

PRO.DUMBLEDORE: "Yes. Maybe even friendly. You're a brave man, surely you can face the Weasley twins, armed with at least a half smile. After all, the Order of Merlin is worth it...right?"


	13. But actually it was accidental

13.

But it was actually unintentional...

He really...most certainly had not meant to pry.

It was a dismal and rainy day, and Remus Lupin was secluded at Grimmauld Place...sulking. He had survived the effects of the "wolfsbane potion" itself...(after three days in the Hogwarts infirmary, under the care of a bewildered Madame Pomfrey, and a sour Severus Snape.) But even the knowledge that he had not transformed into a werewolf could not ease the pain of waking up to discover he was the color of an anaemic raspberry. Well, only his hair...

All of his hair.

None of it had survived un-tinted.

He had checked.

Even now, a week later...not all of it had lost it's magenta hue. Thank the gods he hadn't transformed,... that would most probably have been the worst humiliation of his life. Next to having to thank Professor Snape for the new potion. He didn't exactly believe he should offer thanks to some one who had turned him pink, and put him in a three day sleep...after a fit of painful laughter...but Pro. Dumbledore had insisted that there was more to the event, and that Remus would learn the entire truth after the potion was perfected. As for now, he just had to be civil to Snape...and to not, shall we say, turn tail and run, whenever he met someone who might know about his little adventure.

That is how he had come upon Hermione. He had been wandering aimlessly through the house, searching for something to occupy his hands and his time, but at the same time feeling too lazy to really do anything. He decided on a book, and wandered into the study.

There was Hermione.

There she was...surrounded by parchments and scrolls, her quill fallen from her hand, and her head resting on the desk. She was deeply asleep, and he wondered how long she had been in that position. The desk was very tall, and she was petite, so she had tucked one foot under her...under herself, and still she was only just at the right height to write. She looked very tiny..rather like a doll sitting at a pretend desk.

He tried to decide whether or not he should quietly walk away, or if he should try to wake her before she was permanently bent into that shape. He could just reach out, so easily...and touch her shoulder. He imagined his hand, long and pale, laying on her shoulder. She would be warm, he would be able to feel it even through the robes. He could feel it from where he was standing. His heightened awareness was buzzing as he allowed himself to feel her heat, and take in the fragrance of roses, and lavender...and chocolate.

Unconsciously he stepped forward...closer to her, taking a deep breath as her perfume clouded his senses. Walking around behind her chair, he reached over to take the quill from where she held it limply in her hand. When he did, he accidentally glanced down at what she was writing, just assuming it would be a report for the ministry.

It was his own name, written in bold letters that made him look twice. Not on a scroll, or in a letter...it was written on a creamy vellum, that could only be a...diary. He had not meant to pry, but when someone reads their own name, and when that name is surrounded by a confession of love...there is no resisting the quick scn with the eyes to take in as much as possible.

There it was, in Hermione's purple ink, on her diary page, and in her distinct tiny upright script. Her confession. She loved him!

Hermione Granger loved him? Yes..she did. It said so, right there. And the poetic verses around it did not bespeak of some juvenile fascination. They were heartfelt and hopeless in their agony.

Suddenly, the knowledge shot through him, sharp and electrifying, heating him from head to toe, and sending his heart on a mad rampage. He wanted to wake Hermione up and kiss her. Kiss her until she swooned.

Kiss her? Why?

Because he when he read her words, the reality of it was illuminated in his mind, and he confessed, in his mind that he loved her as well. Or at least he was certain that he could grow to love her...quite easily.

His hand was halfway to her shoulder before his logic came back to life, and he slapped himself mentally. If he woke her, then he would have to confess to reading the scrap of diary entry. No...he could not do that. It was an accident, but she might ever forgive him.

He walked slowly out of the study, backwards, watching her. He had to leave before he either woke her up, or became tempted by his outrageous curiosity, and read the rest of her diary.

He walked out to the kitchen, then outside to the garden, hoping the fresh air would dissipate the smell of lavender. He never noticed whether or not it did or did not, because he was completely preoccupied by the thought that he was loved. But he couldn't just blindly accept that, as good as it felt, because he wanted to hear it from her lips. Her full, pink lips. He wanted to hear it, and he wanted to look in her eyes when she said it.

The he was going to kiss her.

No...then he would remind her of all of the reasons why she should not love him.

Then he would kiss her. The scenario played out in his mind.

" Remus?" her voice behind him startled him, and he spun to face her . " Are you all right?"

" Yes...of course.." he tried to say, without stammering. Suddenly all of his bravery, and determination to kiss the truth out of her vanished. " Why do you ask?"

" You've been standing there staring at that tree for almost a half an hour. I thought you were stuck in one of Georges boglings."

" No...I was just...thinking."

" Anything interesting?" at least her voice didn't sound angry anymore.

" We, " he smiled." It is bloody fascinating to me."

" Anything that can be interrupted? Mrs. Weasly has invited us over to the burrow for dinner."

" It seems as though that has been happening an awful of lot, of late."

" Oh, I think she and Arthur are lonely now that all of the kids have moved out. They must miss having a whole house full. "

" They must. Anyone else going?"

" Well, Snape won't be there if that is what you are worried about. " she winked and he blushed. Damn. She knew about the pink. " Just Ginny, and maybe the Twins."

" What about Ron and Harry?"

" They had best not show up!" she said hotly.

" Why is that?"

" They infiltrated my flat and tampered with my food. They were trying to get me drunk...and accidentally got my mum instead."

He chuckled but caught himself at her look.

" It isn't funny. She was very sick, and couldn't get out of bed for three days.She is furious at me, she thinks I did it as a prank, my dad is befuddled, and Harry and Ron are playing dumb about the entire ordeal."

" How can you be certain they did it?"

" Oh, they warned me they were going to try something to that effect. "

A moment of silence ensued, with Hermione fuming at her friends, and Remus trying not to laugh at the thought of her mother lolling about in a drunken stupor.

He wondered if this were the right moment to attempt broach the subject of their feelings for each other.

" Hermione..." he began...

" Yes?"

" I ...oh, never mind. How about that dinner at the Burrow? " he grinned

" Oh, anytime you are ready..." she smiled back.

" Let's apparate into Molly's kitchen and giver her a fright."

" That is wicked. Let's go."

Coward, his mind taunted himself.

Yes but it was still daylight. You could never actually confess love before seven o'clock. There was still plenty of time. Yes, and if it didn't work tonight, there was always tomorrow. Or the next day.

But you are still a coward...


	14. Kitchen Gossip

14

kitchen gossip

MOLLY: " Well, at least they are speaking to each other again."

TONKS: " Yes...they just aren't saying the right words!"

GINNY: " At least the pink has worn off. "

MOLLY: " All that we can see of it, at least."

GINNY: " Mother!"

MOLLY: " Well, one can't help but wonder."

GINNY " Can you believe that Dumbledore is making Fred and George work with Professor Snape?"

TONKS: " Considering the expression on Remus' face, I believe it might be the safest place for them."

GINNY: " Oh but he doesnt know it yet. Dumbledore is keeping it a secret from him...until after the potion is perfected."

MOLLY: " Whatever for?"

GINNY: " So Lupin has to be nice to Snape, and Snape has to be nice to Fred and George..."

TONKS: Mmm, that's evil.

GINNY: Isn't it just? But it is rather amusing.

TONKS: But, do you think they had anything to do with Hermione?

MOLLY: What about Hermione?

GINNY: Oh, Hermione! Didn't you hear mum? That is why Harry and Ron didn't dare show up today.

MOLLY: Well, don't just giggle girls, what happened?

TONKS: Apparently they told her they were going to get her drunk, you now to cheer her up after her trip to London with Remus?

GINNY: And someone broke through Hermione's wards, and spiked something in her flat. She thinks it was her cream.

TONKS: But Hermione never drank it...it was her mother that suffered the effects of it.

MOLLY: No! How did you find out?"

GINNY: Oh we were at Harry's flat when she apparated in and gave them the lecture...at wandpoint. They denied it of course...but they did say they had entertained such notions and that whoever managed it was brilliant.

TONKS: To say the least. I doubt it's easy to break through Hermione's wards.

GINNY: Needless to say it did not cheer her up.

TONKS: Worked wonders for the rest of us though. Charlie is still laughing.

MOLLY: What was Charlie doing there?

TONKS: Oh. Er...he was just visiting.

GINNY: Just popped in to say hi, is all.

MOLLY: Then why are you blushing Nymphadora?

TONKS: Me? I never blush, thats just my natural coloring."

GINNY: Maybe it's just getting hot in here...

MOLLY: It is getting something in here anyhow.

TONKS: I think I just heard someone arrive in the living room...I'll run check.

MOLLY: You do that, and then tell Charlie to come in here and give his mother a hug.

TONKS: How do you know it is...Charlie?

MOLLY: Oh, I have my ways.

GINNY: Well, he is too late to eat.

MOLLY: To eat dinner, at least.

GINNY: What?

MOLLY: Nothing dear.

GINNY: No, I heard what you said. You are getting terribly wicked, you know.

MOLLY: I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Now help me get this kitchen tidied up.

GINNY: Where did Hermione get to, I wonder?

MOLLY: She went out for a walk in the garden. I suggested she look at the new muggle fountain your father installed.

GINNY: And...Remus?

MOLLY: Your father is supposedly sending him out to look at that new muggle fountain that has been installed.

GINNY: How clever. A meeting by a fountain, at dusk..in a garden.

MOLLY: But no moon.

GINNY: Well, they can't have everything can they? Too bad it didn't occur last week, Remus' coloring would have accented the mood delightfully.

CHARLIE: What? Did I miss something?

GINNY: Just dinner, Charlie.

CHARLIE: Well, I wasn't in the mood for anything too heavy. I had a taste for something...sweet. Anyone else for a piece of candy?

Charlie produced a box of canary cremes, and on principle, Ginny and Molly refused. With a wicked gleam, missed by all, Charlied carefully chose one piece from the box, and offered it to Tonks.

" But surely you wouldn't break my heart by refusing me, would you Tonks?" His look was just so devilishly charming that she did blush. All over. She held out her hand, but Charlie, to be sure that she ate it immediatley, did not allow her to take it in her hand, but rather he held it to her lips himself,

winking at her as she took it in her lips. She never even noticed that it looked slightly different from the other candies in the box.

Harry and Ron had finally succeeded in doing at least one thing perfectly right.


	15. lumos

15.

Lumos

" Lumos" Remus said softly.

His wand obeyed and a soft white light illuminated the a space in front of him. He changed the color of the light to a soft yellow, not quite so harsh.

The soft trickle of the fountain seemed to fill his ears. Lilting almost. He peered into the gloom ahead trying to discern the shape. It was a three tiered fountain, and the water, colored in rainbow hues was pouring from the smallest basin at the top, down into the middle, and then fiannly the bottom at last. The whole thing was a gay rose marble...and cherubic figures held hands around each basin. On the bottom, there was a bench, to sit on while gazing into the fountains bottom basin...no doubt it would held goldfish, and collect coins...

Wishes made by hopeful children and starry eyed lovers.

He was almost to the fountain before he noticed that a figure was approaching on the opposite side, also holding aloft a lit wand, only this figures light was violet. He caught the vaguest scent of roses.

They both stopped at the fountain.

" Oh...hello. " she said.

" Hello, Hermione."

" I was just sent out to admire the new fountain..."

" Yes, me as well."

" He is very proud of it...isn't he?'

" Well, it is deserving of some pride..." he was not looking at the fountain.

" What? Oh, yes the fountain...it is very ...tall." she was not looking at the fountain either.

" Breathtaking the way it is curved...CARVED, I mean." he laughed nervously.

" Yes...and very...wet." suddenly she coughed on her words, and quickly tried to hide her embarrassment." Oh..so er...I guess I should be going. Back in. To tell them how great the fountain is."

" Don't rush away..." he took her hand, gently.

" Huh?" confused a moment she looked down at his hand...

" well, you haven't made a wish."

" A wish?" Oh! she sounded so foolishly adolescent.

" Yes...a fountain is no good unless you wish on it. And Arthur can use the coins to fund his fascinating studies."

" Oh..yes...that would be a nice thing, wouldn't you. I mean it? Wouldn't it?"

" Yes...here you go. Now make a wish. " she took the coin, warm from having lived in his pocket, and rubbed it between her fingers. Several wishes sprang to the forefront of her mind, but some of them seemed much to serious and grave for such a moment.

He watched her intently, trying to discern what she might be thinking of...but her pretty face was simply thoughtful, one corner of her mouth turned up in amusement at the game she was playing. A children's game...tossing coins. How many had she wished on over the years?

Satisfied that she had located the perfect wish, she flipped the coin delicately from her thumb, and it glinted dully in the violet light of her wand before splashing in the water. She laughed.

" Now it is your turn."

" Of course. So tell me what did you wish for?" he asked, rummaging in his clothing for another coin.

" Oh I wished I had back all of the coins I had wished on over the years. " she teased. " Here, you gave me a coin, I should give you one." she dropped one into his hand, and he almost grinned, wolfishly, nice more.

The exchange of coins had an almost...ceremonial ambience to it, as if it could be interpreted as something much deeper than what it truly was.

Of course, he couldn't resist the temptation to show off...just the tiniest bit, and after making his wish, he turned completely around and flipped his coin over his shoulder, sending it in a high arc, before it plummeted back to the pool below...a bronze diver seeking solace in the rainbow hued depths of night.

She gave a little squeal of delight and clapped her hands. " Beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Yes, you are...he thought. This is the perfect time...Lupin, old man...he urged.

" Hermione?..." was that his voice? It sounded rather high and cracked.

She didn't seem to notice.

" Hmmm...?

" I...well. Oh. nothing."

" No, what is it?"

" Nothing at all, I was going to say soemthing, but I have forgotten it." he laughed nervously, hoping he sounded sincere.

" Oh. Well, I suppose we had better go inside. Sounds as though everyone is leaving."

"Yes...it's getting chilly out here." They walked slowly back to the house, faces as solemn as mourners, hands carefully tucked into pockets so they wouldn't touch each other accidentally.

Always the gentleman he stopped, to allow her to precede him up the rickety steps. Suddenly the wildest urge to confess himself came over him, and he called out to her.

" Hermione!"

She whirled around, startled by the tone of his voice. She was eye to eye with him now, not four inches between them, and he wondered if he should skip the dialogue and just kiss her.

Noooo...that wouldn't be a good idea. Hermione liked words...she would want the explanation first. Or at least that was what he was hoping for.

" Hemione...I really have to tell you something." he blurted out.

" What is it?" she breathed, biting her lip...

" I think...no I know...at least I am almost certain...of something. I...you and I, we have worked together a long time, right? Shoulder to shoulder so to say...battling against...things. I admire you. I do...you are beautiful , and clever, and unbelievably brave...and you have been a wonderful friend and colleague. " he paused to take a breath. " But I want more..."

" More...? " she asked, her voice soft, not bossy or demanding.

" Yes...I think, quite possible, I am falling in love... with you. You don't have to feel the same...I just felt that I had to let you know..."

" I...do feel the same way. " she whispered."I have for so long now...it's just that I am so afraid."

" Afraid of me" he stated, suddenly recalling that he was the one with the affliction. " I understand."

" No! Not OF you, FOR you! I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, if I had you...it would kill me. " she gave a shudder at the thought, and he caught her hands, rubbing them briskly between his solid warm ones. He was strong...she could feel it...what it feel like to have him touch hr like that all over...?

" And I could not bear to lose you...even now, everyday it already worries me. Why must we live in worry and deny ourselves? Don't you see...I want you, regardless." he made sure she was looking into his eyes. " And I would die to protect you..."

" And I...but I just don't know. It somehow doesn't seem right..." she was breathing heavier...watching him. He was looking at her mouth, moving closer, as though to eat her very words. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips, the brush of his curly hair against her face,

She wanted it, but at the same time a fear that had little to do with Voldemorte and a whole lot to do with her own insecurities, ripped through her and she pulled back with a gasp.

" I can't!" she was wild-eyed, pale.'' Not here...not now, I am so sorry, I have to go...I... " she turned suddenly from him and ran into the house, leaving a stunned and wounded Remus Lupin standing, still poised to kiss.

He might have stormed out into the garden then vowing to hate her for all eternity...the temptation was there. But he had smelled it on her. Yes...even now, it permeated his senses, and sent pleasure messages up and down his spine.

Arousal.

Fear yes...but arousal overpowered it. She did want him, the little witch. He grinned, and for a moment his eyes flickered amber.

"Hermione dear, where are you..."

" I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. I have to go home. thank you for dinner..." Hermione stormed past, not stopping while she spoke. She retrieved her cloak and disapparated before Ginny could even ask her what was wrong.

" Oh, not again!" Ginny moaned.

" Seems so, doesn't it?"

" I wonder where R-..."

Remus stormed into the kitchen, looking both ways, a hunter on the trail of his prey. He looked wild for a minute, feral and powerful. Ginny shrank back a step.

" Where is she?" he demanded, no longer caring if everyone knew.

" W-who?" asked Molly.

" Hermione Granger!" he boomed.

" She just apparated to her flat...she..." but it was too late. Remus pushed between the two women, grinning madly , nostrils flaring. He took out a great handful of floo powder from the bowl over the fireplace, stated his destination, and disappeared in a flash of green.

Leaving behind two gaping women.

" He forgot his wand..." Ginny said, picking it up gingerly from where it had fallen.

" My dear, I don't think he will be needing it tonight."

" So what do we do?'

" Wait an hour, then tell everyone."


	16. The hunter, and his prey

16.

Hunter and prey

She took off her cloak, dropping it with less care than usual onto a blue velveteen armchair. She swayed a little under the heavy weight of emotions that coursed through her. The biggest largest and most wonderful emotion was _glee_. Guilty, delicious _glee_, as if she had just eaten the world's largest pastry. It outweighed all of the smaller emotions, so that for a moment, she was near tempted to run back to him, and give him that kiss. But at the same time, she was mortified about what she would say or do should she ever see him again.

_Would_ she ever see him again? He would be well justified if he never looked at her again...maybe it was a good time to vanish completely? Curl up inside one of those cobra baskets and POOF! Hermione is gone, Ladies and Gentelmen! Maybe she could go the the United States.

Don't be silly, you can't _run_ from it. Are you a Gryffindor or _aren't _you?

No. . .she would find him first thing in the morning and apologize. First,she would get a scroll, and write out what she wanted to say. Then she would memorize it. That was what she needed; something oraganized and routine; guarenteed to assist her when she confronted him. Perhaps he wouldn't be too angry, or hurt.

" _If_ you ever see him again, you _idiot!" _she sighed at herself, and leaned against the bedpost in a moment of weary despair.

At that moment, her bedroom door, which had not been fully closed, was swung open with incredible force. She jumped as the knob stuck into the plaster wall.

" See _who _again?" demanded the all-too-familiar voice.

" _Remus_!"

" What a coincidence, because here he is." he said, and for a moment his voice had a smooth arrogance that would have rivaled that of Lucius Malfoy.

" What are you..._doing_" she breathed, taking a step backwards out of precaution, just as he took a long stride towards her.

" You left somehing behind, I though I would be a gentleman and return it."

" What- Oh!" she didn't have time to negotiate any farther. Remus pounced on her, in much the same way Crookshanks pounced on mice.Her eyes went wider. . .two large glistening brown orbs reflecting his tired face and shaggy hair. Giving him just the peek of his own evil grin before he dove downwards capturing her mouth.

She had received some kisses in her life, but there were kissers. . .and then there was Remus Lupin, werewolf.

It wasn't just her mouth, though he had wickedy invaded that hot velvet space, and was doing things with his long tongue that should have been against the law. But he also had her entire body pulled up against him, and she could feel. . . everything. The entire long, hard. . .line of him. His arms were locked around her, one around the softeness of her waist, the other across her shoulder so that one hand could hold her head. It was like being buckled to a tree with two iron straps. Harsh, bruising, and frighteningly exciting.

His fingers worked against her;five of them kneading into the sensitive and ticklish skin on her side; the other five running little trails of electricity from the bottom of her neck to the top of her head,massaging her scalp.

Gather all of those sensations together, along with the knowledge that the person whom you most want to be kissed by is,indeed, kissing you, and you have the most wonderful feeling of elation and glee in the world.

Suddenly she was being bent backwards, her hair falling loose from it's bun, and she clutched at his shirtsleeves to prevent herself from falling...or at least that is why she pretended to be clutching him at first.

He started to end the kiss, pulling away from her mouth, and leaving gently tugging kisses on her lips;but seeing that she was not yet breathless enough to not try talking, he plunged forward once more, causing her to make a muffled sound of exclamation into his mouth.

She now had her arms wrapped all of the way around his neck, and satisfied that she wouldn't slide to the ground he moved both hands up to cup hr head, allowing him to kiss her, if possible even harder, sucking her bottom lip in to his mouth where he tickled the edge with his tongue.

" Oh!" she mumbled against him, trying to press her body even closer to his, as she tentatively begin, at last, to return the caress.

Only then did he pull his head away, once again holding her too tightly for her to escape. He thought he did pretty well at pretending to not be breathless, even as he tried to look un-amazed at his own audacity. Finding only hazy disbelief in her cinnamon eyes, he began raining kisses along her cheeks and forehead, occasionally stopping to suckle her succulent lips, his hand roaming up the front of her body.

His creeping hand reached the neckline of her robe, and in a single move, he had his hand inside. She tried to give a squeal of disapproval, but his lips were sealed over hers to tight to allow her even a breath. She wriggled against the tickling sensation caused by the hairs on the back of his wrist, the surprising heat of his skin through her brassiere. He was tempted to stay and explore, but there was something he was searching for. Smiling triumphantly into her mouth, he yanked the wand out of her inside pocket and tossed it into the corner.

She blushed all of the way to her feet, and he felt a tremor run through her. Her hands feebly pushing against his shoulders even as she answered his kissing. He could almost believe she was trying to escape, yet at the same time there was a distinct aroma of desire; tangy and tantalizing, clouding around them.

Again she tried to push him back, just enough to allow her to speak, but his shoulders suddenly seemed so wide and solid, and her hands so slender and frail against him. Had he always been so. . .sturdy? She could feel the power coursing through him, transferring into her, warming her. She was both excited and terrified.And what was. . _. THAT?_

Oh goodness! That was really..._IT_. She was fascinated and suddenly very shy, wanting both to crane her neck down to see what was going on, and also to close her eyes and hope she would wake up. It felt, to be as delicate as possible, as if he had secured a sapling in his trousers. . .and she had the _strangest_ feeling that it was _not_ his wand.

Just as she was getting very interested, he released her and stepped back, towards the doorway.His eyes almost completely amber, and his chest rising and falling in a disturbingly erratic pattern.She immediately felt lonelier, and felt her heart stop as she looked at him. His gaze so intense, his shirt askew so that just the slightest touch of of his heaving chest could be seen. An iridescent sheen of perspiration glazed on his upper lip. She wante dhim back in her arms.

He turned. He was _leaving_! He had stared through her, taken a second look and decided he had made a mistake! She tried to call to him as he walked, head bowed, toward the bedroom. The only thing that escaped her throat was a hoarse whimper...and her felt were stupidly glued to the floor. It was like a bad dream, a nightmare, and she could not move because of the thick surreal gelatin of the air around her. She could only watch helplessly, as he walked away in slow motion.

But..you _can't_ leave yet...I haven't told you that I love you...

The thought echoed, melancholy, throughout her as she watched his back.

I love you. I love you. . .


	17. Did I tell you?

17.

Did I tell you

He paused at the door, and turned back to look at her. Had he heard her thought? Had she spoken aloud? Their eyes locked across the miles of empty air between them, a connection that transcended all magic, and all reason. She was drawn in, hypnotized by the gaze. There was utter silence, the sounds of the world had gone. No more noisy traffic below. Not even the annoying ticking of her clock could permeate the shell of concentrated emotion.

He was halfway back to her before she heard the door close. There was nothing tentative, nothing even mischievous in the way he pulled her against him that time. If passion was a storm, then he was hurricane; a wild and cyclonic freight train barreling toward her. . .against her. There was a mad swirl of colors and patterns as she was swept up into his arms, her room a kaleidoscope around her as she was spun around then suddenly dropped onto her bed. She bounced once on the satin surface of the comforter. . .before he came over her.

If his kisses had felt intense when she was standing, they were electrified times ten now that she was lying supine, beneath him. She was certain she could feel even more of him in this position; his ribcage, his knees, the sinewy tendons in his arm . . .and she decided that there could not possibly be a more delicious feeling in the world than being pinned to the bed. Trapped, although willingly, between a bed and an. . .uh. . .hard place.

He was determined to prove her wrong. Kissing her ears, down her neck, her collar bone, dipping his tongue into the delicate depression at the bottom of her throat. He inhaled the musky cologne she had sprayed lightly onto her decollatege. . .it accented the warm earthy fragrance of her skin delightfully. He paused to nuzzle the exposed skin, attempting to fumble with the buttons of her robe. He had noticed, when he first came out of Hermione's fireplace, stumbling into the darkness of her flat, that he had dropped his wand somewhere behind.

He mourned it's loss now, it would have assisted greatly in the removal of the clothes. As it were, he would just have to do this the hard way,but there was a certain amount of esthetic satisfaction in slowly revealing her, inch by inch. He would have to try it some time when he had enough time to experiment. At the moment, she was rubbing against him. . .unintentionally, in her eagerness to kiss him,and it was driving him a bit crazy. He hadn't been with a woman in years, most definitely not since the day, years ago, that he had unconsciously fallen in love with Hermione.

And judging by the awkwardness in her touches, little shy touches. . .he deduced that she had most likely not been with anyone.

At _all. _

That thought made him slightly guilty and he wanted to pause long enough to assure himself that she was giving herself, not just submitting. . .

But she freed her hands from between them, and began in earnest to touch him. Her fingernails raked the bare skin of his neck and scalp, dissolving any reservations he might have had.

It wasn't until he was opening her robes, that the truth of what was happening struck her. _Remus_ had really just stormed into her room ,swept her up into his arms, and lay her on the bed, It was really _him_, resting his weight on her, nuzzling her breast through her blouse. He was _making passionate love to her_..and she was lying petrified beneath him like a _frigid bride. _

Forcing her body to respond to her will, and not so much to his touch, she flexed her fingers and touched him. Once she started, she could not cease, hoping that her caress was as pleasing to him, as his was to her. She felt as though she had fallen into a fathomless abyss of rich liqueur; and had become comfortably drunk on delight.

She could not pull him close enough, hold him tight enough. She had to try to open his shirt, even though her fingers trembled, even though she felt the cool air on her chest, distracting her. Then he lowered his lips to the curve of her breast, even as he kneaded her flesh, feeling the twin globes swell and tighten in his hand. . .the tiny nipples straining against the creamy satin and lace of her bra.

He had to have one of them in his mouth, and he pulled the fabric down to expose one. It was pink, and textured, delightfully rounded, as it rose arrogantly from the slightly puckered aureola. He licked it, and blew across it, delighting as she shivered. . .and twitched. When he was sure it was chilled, he took it into the heat of his mouth, and sucked, eliciting a gasp from her.

He managed to unbutton her entire robe without moving his mouth, suckling still like a hungry infant, nuzzling the silken breast as he did. She arched against him, helplessly, as he ran his hand beneath the tangled clothing and along her leg. She thought to kick her shoes off, so that she could bring her leg up, making the embrace seem a little more intimate. This opened her up, so that he was suddenly pressed exactly where he wanted to be. . .and he groaned at the flood of heat that blossomed through his abdomen. His shirt disappeared; she had yanked it enough to remove it, and tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

Now she was preoccupied with the sight and feel and taste of his upper body. ..the soft tawny hair curling across his chest, where the flat nipples nested; the lean, sinewy definition on his abdomen. . .crisscrossed in several places with a few fading scars. She touched them lightly, tracing them gently with one of her nails.

This caused him to catch his breath and return his lips to hers, suddenly, and she felt the distinct rasp of his palm against her bare thigh. Her body betrayed her immediately, her legs fell open limply and easily; she felt wanton suddenly. Remus took full advantage of this invitation and brushed her through her knickers.

" Oh!" she exclaimed, nearly biting his lip. Pinning her upper body down with his weight, and grinning slightly as he stared down into her eyes, he hooked his fingers in the band of her panties, and arrogantly pulled them down and off.

Her eyes darkened suddenly, her face flushing pink as she raised her mouth to his. He teased her a minute, only allowing her small light brushing kisses, his hand now retracing it's path back towards her center. when he reached his destination he was pleased to find her very damp and responsive to her touch. Now he alternated, giving her full kisses, but only touching her lightly with his hand. . .tracing circles and letters on the soft skin of her inner thigh:dragging his fingers along the crease where her leg connected to her hip, running his palm flat over her hip bone across her belly, and down the other side. . .then lightly across the soft curls.

She moaned a little into his mouth, her body instinctively trying to grind into his hand, but he pulled back each time until she whimpered in frustration, raking her nails down his back, and tugging briefly on his pants band.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had waited _too_ long as it was. _Damn_ his pants! He fumbled with the button; heard it pop off and hit the floor.

She was so caught up, she didn't even notice he had hiked her plain black skirt to her hips, until he came up over her and she felt him...felt _IT_, rubbing along her thigh. It was burning hot, and pulsating slightly.

" Oh...Remus, I..."

" Shhh..." he whispered in her ear, before applying a tender kiss along her lips, softly,as a promise, that whereas she would be loved well, it would not be hard.

Well, not _this_ time at least.

Grasping her hip in a bruising grip, he brought himself to her...then into her...slowly. She pressed her head back into the pillow, her eyes fluttering closed as the concentrated sensations of pleasure and pain, and pleasurable pain..began to burst throughout her. He put his free hand beneath her head, tilting it towards him,

" No..." he rasped..." look at me..." and when she opened her eyes, he drove forward, into the snug glove of her body. She gave a little cry of surprise, as she was so suddenly and so completely filled.

He nudged forward a bit more, releasing a new type of dull pleasure into her womb. He expelled all of his breath in a loud "Huh!" sound, and he took two shaky breaths before he was convinced that he wasn't dead. It felt as though he had died and gone to heaven, to use a metaphor. He felt like using more than metaphors. . .he felt like using vulgarities, and non-sense words, and her name; over and over again.

Still gazing into her now glazed eyes, he brought her leg up, urging her to cross it over his back. The movement made her internal muscles undulate around him; and she realized that just having him there, feeling his body over her, his back under her leg, and him, himself, buried even deeper now into her body. . .was bringing her _very _close to release.

She bucked her hips a bit impatiently towards him, delighting in the way it brought him completely into her. His jaw clenched in the effort of restraining himself...as he pulled nearly free of her before thrusting back inside...spearing her slowly until he was certain she was entirely and completely prepared to be tumbled well.

Only when the tiny word " please" escaped from her lips, did he again stare at her with that feral look that both scared her and thrilled her.

" You are mine. . ." he whispered, as he bit her neck, just under her ear, and this time when she threw her head back, he didn't stop her.

He was too busy, driving into her, lifting her hips up to him as he came down to her, their half-dressed state only driving him to a wild frenzy. The bed quivered, the satin comforter jiggling and rumpling as she clenched in her fists, giving small grunts every time he full embedded himself into her.

When she felt it begin, it was foreign. . .she had never come this way, never felt her own muscles urged into extreme climax in such a wonderfully brutal fashion. It began in her spine, her womb, her toes, her fingers, her heart, her soul;. . .and when it bloomed out it was so intense that she _did_ cry out...something she _never_, even in her wildest dreams, imagined herself capable of doing.

God! He didn't stop, and he was huge and throbbing inside of her. She wanted to lay there forever and ever, engulfed by the warm prickling tide of ecstasy that ebbed and flowed, as though every molecule in her body was centered around him, and anytime he thrust into them they scattered to the extremities of her body, like neon billiard balls disturbed by a cue and sent searching blindly for their pockets. Her legs slid from around him, and lay spread shamelessly on the bed.

She was both hot and cold, happy and sad; fascinated not only by her own body, but also by the look of pained passion on his own face, as he reached desperately for his own release. She thought he was never so beautiful as then, when he shuddered, grimacing in a closed eyed and drunken expression of complete satisfaction. She felt then the hot flood of his passion, filling her. . .making her completely and totally his own.

He collapsed onto her, burying his face into her neck as she slowly spiraled back down to reality, becoming aware of her room again, the feel of the comforter beneath her, the smell of his after shave, the prickle of stubble against her ear. . .

She grinned, and hugged him to her, planting a kiss on the tip of his chin.

" Did I tell you that I love you?" she asked.

He raised himself up so that he could look down at her.

" Did I tell you I know?" he grinned, cockily.

She frowned slightly, in mock thoughtfulness.

" So...why did you come again? " she asked.

He leaned down, close to her ear and said, in low, and just-as-serious voice;

" I didn't. I only came _once_!"

" Remus! I...I..that's _not_ what I meant!." she exclaimed, turning crimson.

" I _know_, but I delight in purposefully misinterpreting you. I _love_ it when you blush.''

" I don't blush..." she said, frowning.

" That my love, is something that _I_ can easily remedy!"

" Yes but are you certain, my dear? " asked Arthur Weasly.

" Arthur, I think after having been married _this_ long I can recognise _THAT_ look in a man's face."

" MUM! '' came five simultaneuous voices.

" This is horrible! " moaned Ginny.

" No one is even marked down for this day. _And_ it is exactly between _Tonk's_ day and _Hagrid's_ day. Who get's the gold?" said Fred.

" Perhaps, said Dumbledore, we should hesitate to call the bet until after there has been a public declaration of their affection? "

Everyone mumbled to themselves, before finally agreeing that it would be the most logical way to handle the dilemma.

" So what are we supposed to do for now?" asked George.

" I would believe that the _cure_ to _lycanthropy_ would be a delightful _engagement present_, Mr. Weasly..." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he exited the room.

George sniffed.

" I would think every girl should want a cuddly man-eating monster for a husband. "

" Well, old man, not _every_ girl is capable of handling one of us _virile_ Weasley men, " said Fred, and before their mother could point a reproving finger at them, they Disapparated out of the kitchen.


	18. Almost tomorrow

The very first anemic smudges of morning were beginning to ooze into the room, giving Hermione's bed, and it's two entangled occupants, an almost ethereal glow. Sometime in the night, between the first mad bout of lovemaking, and the second, more intense and sweet coupling, they had shed free of their remaining clothes. Only after the burning passion had once again withered to a faint glow had they thought to crawl beneath the well rumpled covers. . .,where their exhaustion and satisfaction had led them to sleep, gripping each other as though afraid the other might vanish if left un-held.

Yet they both eased awake. . .each with their own hearts in their throats, afraid that the other might suddenly regret their actions. Afraid that in the morning, things might seem more bleak. What about consequences? What about the future? What about the fact that. . .

Suddenly Hermione sat up, rousing Remus rather suddenly. He squinted up at her, his hair charmingly disheveled.

" How did you get here?" she demanded. . .not unkindly, but with an edge of panic in her voice.

He blinked in surprise, trying to decipher her new emotion. She was holding the sheet across her breasts, and her brown eyes were rather wide. Had she forgotten. . .?

" Why? Don't you remember. . .last night?" he asked, reaching over to touch her arm.

She frowned a little. Then blushed.

" No...I meant how did you get here, to my flat? Did you apparate? "

" Mmmhmmm. . ." he answered, rubbing his eyes. " No! Wait. . .I didn't, I flooed. "

She bit her lip. " From. . ._where_?"

" Molly's kitchen...I followed you inside, and flooed directly here."

Hermione gave a rather childish squeal and put her hands over her eyes.

" Ohhh no! " she half groaned, half laughed.

" What is it?" he sat up fully so that he could lean against the _very_ cold wood of her headboard, wincing slightly at the contact. . .his back was slightly raw from some of her more enthusiastic attentions.

" Was anyone else in the kitchen when you. . .left?' she asked.

" Ginny. And Molly. . .I think."

" Do you realize what this means?" Clearly he didn't...at least not yet. " This means that _EVERYONE KNOWS_!" her blush had trickled attractively down her shoulders.

He took in this information a little dully at first. The total impact of the idea hit rather hard. . .a sucker punch right in the diaphragm. Everyone would know. . .and he and she hadn't even _discussed_ anything.

What if this was just an..._accident_, and it never reoccurred? They would have to live with the looks and the jokes...the _pranks_!

But he also found it incredibly hard to be _too _concerned about this concept. Not with her sitting there, staring so openly at him, and still nibbling at her lower lip. Mmmm, not that he could blame her. . .her lips tasted delicious. He wanted to grab her, and kiss her until she never worried again about other people's opinions, but something nagged at him about her statement.

" So. . .you would rather that no one knows? Would you rather we pretended this never happened?" he asked, his voice a little bitter. ''We _can_, if you would rather that people didn't know. . .that you _said_ you loved me."

She blinked at him a moment, before screwing her face into one of disbelief and wry amusement.

" I didn't mean _that_! Let the whole world know that I love you, I don't care! " she laughed. " It's just that everyone in the Wizarding World is going to know what we were doing all night!" she laughed even harder, and he turned a little pink.

" You don't think so, do you? I mean Molly wouldn't...?"

" Oh yes she would! And Ginny is no better. Like putting your secrets in a sieve, those two. Oh, we may never be able to go out in public again! " she said dramatically, and bent forward to hide her face in her lap.

He took note of the fact that she was also very limber. . .a piece of knowledge that might come in handy in the future.

He slithered a little closer to her, so that they touched again under the covers. " That wouldn't be _sooo_ bad, now would it? _Never_ being able to go out in public...having to stay locked in here forever..._together_?" he kissed her arm.

" Remus, do you regret it?" she asked, suddenly solemn.

" No. . .actually, not a minute of it."

" Would you like to go on?''

" Yes, of course. That is, if you do. I mean, there are some complications we'll have to face."

" Such as?" she tiptoed her fingers up his leg, her voice going suddenly honeyed and flirtatious.

" Well, the inevitable public announcement, complete with the proper ribbings and garnished with who-only-knows-what sort of advice and opinions from our friends." he said.

" I don't believe it will be so bad. And, I do believe you are worth every minute of what may come."

" Oh thank you. But I warn you there may be some strong dissaproval."

" Why?"

'' Because I am quite a bit older than you. . .and more experienced I believe. " he narrowed his gaze at her. " Not to change the subject, but Hermione, I have to ask. . .was last night your first time?"

She went absolutely crimson, before draining to a nice stark white.

" Oh! Was it _that_ obvious? I mean, no it wasn't. . .exactly my _first_ time. . .but I. . .I mean it was the first time I finsished. This time was. . .and. . .I..."

" All right, calm down there, no need to get flustered." he pulled her down so that he could stroke her hair. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, or even to pry. I simply felt that if it were the case, then I owed you an apology."

" For what? "

" For allowing myself to just come into your room and. . ._take_ you. I should have exercised better control."

" Mmm. . .well it _was_ exciting. I would never have had the guts to. . .you know. . .if you had simply asked me, or tried to seduce me. "

'' It's my nature I am afraid. I cannot always control it. Which brings us to the number one, and most important reason why we should not have a relationship." he announced.

" Oh, and what is that?" she was nibbling at his shoulder in a distracting fashion.

" Why, the simple fact that once a month, I turn into a werewolf." his voice was teasing, but he waited, not daring to breathe, for her response.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, as if she had never had any_ idea _that he might have become a werewolf. She eyed him, up and down, weighing all of the pro's and con's. . .and anatomy. For a sheer, and terrifying second, he believed she was going to agree with him.

But she merely grinned; evilly. Her most wicked, only-for him-smile.

" Well, that is _nothing_! I am a woman. You should see what _I_ turn into once a month! "

He pursed his lips and glared at her for a moment, before shaking his head.

" You know what? On second thought we might just be well matched at that! "

" How about we see how well we...uh...fit together...?"

" Like a hand in a glove, I'll wager..."

"Does that mean we are _' together_ ' ?" she asked, as he came closer to her, reaching for a kiss.

" Not yet, my love, but give me a moment."


	19. Rumors

19.

Rumors

Hermione was right. . ._EVERYONE KNEW_. The news spread like the black plague, from mouth to ear it went, growing and expanding and taking on a new life of it's own. Since neither Hermione nor Remus appeared that day to dispel the rumor, it continued to grow. It was practically unrecognizable by the time that it returned to Dumbledore.

Hermione didn't appear at the Ministry the next day, either, nor could she be located near any of her usual haunts. Her floo was closed, her flat warded and her telephone was unanswered. By the third morning, Ginny had become concerned and asked whether or not she should drop by Hermione's flat. It was nearing the full moon and it was really too dangerous to leave Remus in a Muggle neighborhood, without him having drunk his potion.

Dumbledore agreed that perhaps things had gone just a bit too far, and it might be wise to _carefully_ advise the two of them to be cautious, and that an appearance by one or both might assist in whittling down the rumors. The most recent one he had heard was that the Dark Lord had captured them, and was probably torturing them until they converted to his beliefs. _Why_ he would actually need a Muggle born witch and a werewolf, was not a clarified point.

There were other rumors, some not so unbelievable; ( They must have eloped...)

Some that were a little more colorful: (What's this I hear about Ms. Granger? Well, there _was_ a bit of a scandal when they found out about the baby, so she disappeared...probably to the States.),

And some rumors were almost _too_ awful to laugh about. Almost. (...one of _those_ clubs, you know, where they beat each other with whips? Well, apparently the guy-no I haven't heard who it was yet-stalked her home, and they fought outside her home. Hexed four Muggles, and put the both of them in St. Mungo's. _I_ didn't see it, but a friend of my sisters ex-boyfriend's boss' mother-in-law said that she was there the night they brought her in...do you _know_ what she was _wearing_...?...)

" Gods! Where does some of this stuff _come_ from?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

Harry shrugged. He wasn't going to say that a lot of the more wild rumors he had heard, ( like the fact that they had been dueling and accidentally banished themselves to a tiny Caribbean island where they we're having to transfigure coconuts into shelters until someone could rescue them...)sounded an awful lot like something one of the twins might have invented.

" I mean, it's only been three days, and they have been everywhere from the Caribbean to a Deatheater's revel according to these." he pushed aside a small pile of notes wherein some of their more inquisitive old schoolfellows had owled to confirm this-or-that story that had been heard.

" Not too shabby for two people who have been warded into a flat for two and half days. It hasn't even been three."

" Yeah mate...they must be exhausted..." Ron nudged Harry, and Harry nudged back.

" All of that..._mileage_...they must really be nearly _incapacitated_."

" Yeah, poor things. Calls for _bed_ rest you know." Nudge, nudge.

'' _What_ are you two doing?" demanded Ginny. She had entered the kitchen just in time to hear ' bed rest ' and see the nudging,...which usually meant they were up to no good.

" Nothing at all dear sister. Are you off somewhere?" Ginny's outfit was purely Muggle, a blouse and slacks, with her hair pulled back and clipped behind her head with what looked like a medieval torture implement. If she had dressed that way, there was only one place she could be going.

" Yes I am...actually, Dumbledore has sent me on a _dangerous_ mission." she said sarcastically.

'' Going to rout out Hermione then?" Harry asked a little too enthusiastically.

" Yes...and I am going _alone_. "

" Why would _we_ what to go any way?" asked Ron. " _We_ already have plans for the day."

" Do those actually include going to work?"

" Later...it's early yet. I like to be fashionably late for everything."

" Like for receiving that promotion?" she countered.

" Well..." Ron was suddenly uncomfortable.

Harry came to his rescue, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders he shook his head solemnly.

" Don't worry, _little_ Ginny, I'll see that he get's to work with enough time to grovel at his boss' feet before work begins . But first...we have an important appointment with Fred and George. " He gave Ginny's cheek a quick kiss, that made her

blush. . .and left her at a loss for words long enough that they could apparate from the kitchen.

After they were gone. . .she shook her head. Whatever it was that they were doing with Fred and George so much these

days. . .she didn't want to know.

Ginny had been knocking on Hermine's door for nearly five minutes. She wondered if the door might be soundproofed inside as well as out. After a few minutes more, she called Hermione's name. Waited. Nothing. Sighing, she was just about to leave when the door cracked open just the slightest bit and one of Hermione's brown eyes peered out at her.

" Ginny? What are _you_ doing _here_?" she spoke in a rather hushed voice.

" Professor Dumbledore sent me...I have something I need to tell you. May I come in?" she asked this as if she had no idea what had been going on in the apartment for the last two days.

" I can't. . .I mean. . .I would rather you didn't see the place. . .the house is in shambles. "

Ginny raised a brow.

" In shambles? _Great_ work Hermione, but I _really_ need to tell you something, and I don't think out here is the appropriate place."

" Well. . .I. . .'

" I am supposed to tell you _both_, so you may as well just let me in." she whispered to Hermione, who blushed a little.

" Okay. . .just. ..give me a moment, please?" and the door was closed in Ginny's face. She tapped her foot

impatiently. . .hoping she did not look as conspicuous as she felt.

At last the door opened, and Hermione, dressed in what looked to be a hastily assembled pair of faded jeans and a black tee shirt, held back the door so that Ginny could enter.. The place was not really in shambles, but it did look as though it had been neglected for a day or two. There were dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, dust layered the coffee table. . .and Ginny could just see the creeping pile of towels inside the hall bathroom.

Hermione nervously began straightening the books and magazines, and gathering up some abandoned tea cups. Anything to keep from having to meet Ginny's gaze just yet. Ginny however was not the least bit awkward. She sat herself down at Hermione's small table and helped herself to a dusty but still perfect apple from the terra-cotta bowl. Rubbing it on her slacks to polish it, she caught Hermione's gaze.

" Well...what's the problem?" Hermione asked, sitting across from her.

" Where is Remus?"

" Behind you." Ginny jumped, startled at the sound of his voice so close. " _You_ should be better prepared than that I could have been an attacker! " he laughed.

" Hmm...but I happen to know you can't do much damage without your wand. " Ginny smiled. " and don't worry, it is safe in Dumbledore's keeping at the moment. "

" So, why the honor of your visit. . ?'' Remus did not seem to have the least bit of embarrassment about being discovered in Hermione's flat. . .wearing just a pair of pants, and with his hair still wet and curling from a recent shower. They both looked guilty as hell, and he looked like he liked it. Time to see how _well _they liked each other.

" Well, were you aware Hermione, that you are _pregnant_? Or that you are both ' freaky sadists' who enjoy spanking each other with whips? Did you know you are both unconscious in St. Mungo's, banished to an island, gay, and in secret, _Death Eaters_?"

" _WHAT_?" they both demanded..looking a little confused.

" You didn't _know_? Then you also don't know that you have _eloped_ to the States, _killed_ each other during a jealous spat, been _locked away_ by the officials for possessing too much information, or _sold for medical research_? Then I suppose it is safe to say that you haven't been outside. The streets are simply buzzing with such delectable gossip. Here. . .these are a few owls from friends. . .and an article from the Daily Prophet." she dumped the contents of her satchel onto the table.

Hermione, first upset, and then angry, was reading through the notes in a huffy manner. . .but Remus seemed to think it was was _marvelous_.

" Oh look at _this_ one. " he said, holding a note out to her. " It says that I must have _eaten_ you. If only they _knew_.''

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, but he only laughed.

" Oh gods..." Hermione finally laughed. " Maybe we _should_ disappear. This is _awful_!"

" Oh, _that_ is a Slytherin thing to do, " Ginny chided.

" Is not!"

" Is _so_!"

" Ladies! Let's not be immature. I think we should appear, unabashed, and feign complete innocence of their theories." Remus laughed.

" Well, that is what _Dumbledore_ advises. He said it is better to " nip it in the bud"; and you have to appear anyway. It's time for _you_ to take your wolfsbane potion again." Ginny said.

Remus stopped laughing, and what color had been restored to him by Hermione, now drained to his feet. He still had nightmares about the_ last _cup he had downed.

" Oh no...I think I would rather transform."

" Don't be silly. That is _not_ an option." Hermione said.

" Have no fear, hero. . .Dumbledore assures that this one is _completely_ unharmed. He said to tell you that the cause of the last effect has been pinpointed and lectured."

" Who. . .? "

" Did I say _I_ knew? Now, I think you should both get dressed. . .and I will escort you back to headquarters."

" I don't need an escort." Lupin sniffed.

" Oh. . .I am not giving either of you the chance to escape. After all...you might try to elope on me."

" Not bloody likely." grumbled Hermione, winking at Remus, who only gave a weak smile. She was _never_ going to kiss him again, he thought, if he turned into another magenta flavoured narcoleptic.


	20. Cooking with Snape

20

Cooking with Snape

SNAPE: '' What are you doing? ''

FRED: '' Exactly what you told me to do...stirring the caldron with my wand. ''

SNAPE: '' You idiot! What I _meant_ was; use your wand to _make_ the cauldron stir ! ''

GEORGE: '' You might have said so.''

SNAPE: '' I did ' _said_ so'. You just weren't listening properly and now this batch is probably ruined too. ''

FRED: '' Oh, I don't think it is...''

SNAPE:'' That is what you said about the _last_ batch! ''

GEORGE: '' No actually , _I_ said it.''

FRED: '' Besides it wasn't _ruined_, it just wasn't _right_.''

SNAPE: '' Well maybe if you two _dunces_ could recall the exact method you utilized before. ''

FRED: '' It's your fault.''

SNAPE: '' _My_ fault? ''

FRED: '' Yes, you make me nervous, you over dressed vampire.''

SNAPE: '' This will be the _seventh_ failure. ''

FRED: '' The last batch was _not_ a failure. It made _lovely_ bath essence.''

SNAPE: '' Bath Essence! Pshaw! I am not wasting my time to make _bath essence_! I am _not_ a boutique.''

GEORGE: '' I am _not_ a _boo-tique_.''

SNAPE: '' Are you mocking me! ''

FRED: '' Of _course_ not!...but George was. ''

SNAPE: '' I ought to murder you both.No one would miss you, and I think I could make it _quite_ painf- ''

FRED: '' Umm...sir, that _is_ a warm, cheerful thought...but what is that _smell_? ''

SNAPE: '' I don't smell anyth-''

GEORGE: sniff '' That smells like burnt slugs. ''

SNAPE: '' The potion is burning, move out of my way, _dimwit_! ''

FRED: '' You could say _excuse_ me, wanker. Hey! That's _it_! ''

GEORGE: '' What's that Fred? ''

FRED: '' A chord of remembrance...''

GEORGE:'' Of course, I had almost forgotten.''

FRED: '' Professor Snape...?''

SNAPE: '' Not now! ''

FRED:'' Oh, but I believe this is important.''

SNAPE: '' What you possibly say that is important?''

GEORGE:'' Scorched slug powder.''

SNAPE: '' What? ''

FRED: '' Yes...we used scorched slug powder...two pinches exactly.''

SNAPE: '' You remember it _now_? ''

GEORGE: '' Better late than _never_.''

FRED: '' Yes...I believe that was the missing ingredient.''

GEORGE: '' Yes, definitely...''

SNAPE: '' Well, then go find some! ''

FRED: '' Well, this _is_ getting exciting isn't it? ''

SNAPE:'' _Fascinating_.''

FRED: '' Is that _sarcasm_ I detect?''

SNAPE: '' Among _so _many other things, Mr. Weasley. ''

FRED: '' Now, now...you are supposed to be civil.''

SNAPE: '' This is a civil as you get me. Where is Fred with that powder? ''

FRED: '' George, _I'm_ Fred. ''

SNAPE: '' Pleased to meet you but I am Snape.''

FRED: '' Was that a _joke_? Congratulations! "

SNAPE: '' Are you still stirring that cauldron? ''

FRED: '' Yes.''

SNAPE: '' You are still doing it wrong. Now we'll have to pour it out and start over."

FRED: '' Don't think so.''

SNAPE: '' Since when have _you_ ever been in the habit of thinking.''

FRED: '' Since this morning, honest. You see, when we made the other batch...''

SNAPE: '' You mean tampered with _my_ batch.''

FRED: '' Same mistake...anyhow, we stirred the cauldron this way.''

SNAPE:'' _Why_ may I ask did you do _that_? ''

FRED: '' I can't quite recall at the moment. we were fairly pissed. snaps fingers By Jove that's it! ''

SNAPE: '' What is 'it ' now? ''

FRED: '' We poured in a half a cup of pure firewhiskey, to give it a kick.''

SNAPE: '' That couldn't of been what turned it pink though.''

FRED: '' Nooo...I think _that_ is what gave him the giggles...and nearly beat him to death from the inside.''

SNAPE: '' Too bad it didn't succeed.''

FRED: '' What's that?''

SNAPE: '' Never mind. What we need to know is what tuned it pink, so we can conscientiously avoid it.''

FRED: '' That might have been the roses.''

SNAPE:'' Roses? How inebriated _were_ you, exactly? ''

FRED: '' It was an ugly sight. ''

SNAPE: '' You always are.''

FRED: '' Thank you, darling. ''

SNAPE:'' So what type of roses are we speaking of? ''

GEORGE: '' Chocolate covered ones. ''

SNAPE:'' Oh, so you've returned.''

GEORGE:'' Did you miss me dear? ''

FRED: He has been pining every since you left.

GEORGE: '' Probably the fumes from that brew. ''

SNAPE: '' _WHAT _about the chocolate roses...? ''

FRED: '' They are a specialty of ours. They look like REAL roses, but if you put them in your mouth, they turn to chocolate.''

SNAPE:'' Wonderful, so now we have to have the _exact_ fire-whiskey and the _exact_ flowers so we can break them down and determine what _exactly_ it was that held the lycanthropy in check.

GEORGE: groan '' That is a lot of variables. ''

SNAPE: '' Can you assure me that this is _all_ that got put in the potion? One of you didn't sneeze in it or maybe vomit? ''

GEORGE: '' We Weasley's can hold our liquor better than _that_! ''

FRED: '' Absolutely. And I am _positive_ that this is everything. ''

SNAPE: '' Oh yes..._that_ reassures me immensely.''

FRED: '' Well, you'll just have to trust us.''

SNAPE: '' That will be a cold day in hell...''

GEORGE: '' It seems like it would be easier if he just turned pink. ''

FRED:'' Yeah...I thought girls liked pink. If it's _all_ true, then she won't mind a bit! ''

GEORGE: '' Oh...but I don't think Snapey has heard.''

FRED: '' Heard what George?''

GEORGE: '' Oh..the news...you know.''

FFRED: '' Oh yes...well, best not to tell him. ''

SNAPE: '' Tell me what? ''

GEORGE: '' No, it's _too_ upsetting.''

FRED:'' Tragic actually.''

SNAPE:'' So is having all of the protruding parts of your antaomy blasted off.''

FRED:'' Temper. . . temper. Well, if you must know. . .

GEORGE: '' Hermione and Lupin have. . .''

FRED: '' You know. . .''

GEORGE: '' Gotten together. . .''

FRED: '' In _every _sense of the word, if you know what I mean. ''

SNAPE: '' I am not that _obtuse_. And. . . who won the gold?''

FRED: '' No one yet. It was exactly between two dates, so he everyone is scheduling new days. The new bet is when they will publicly announce it. ''

SNAPE: '' They already would have, if you freckled _toads_ hadn't tampered with my potion. ''

FRED:'' Yes well we feel awfully bad about that, old man.''

GEORGE: '' That we do.''

FRED: '' After all...you didn't win the pool, you didn't get your chance at revenge, and you didn't get the girl you were sweet on.''

SNAPE: '' I WAS _NOT_ SW-''

FRED:'' Calm yourself PERFESSOR. We understand completely, in _fact_. . .we have an idea to help you. Get your revenge that is. . .''

GEORGE:'' That's right. . .because we like _you_.''

FRED: '' _Why_, we almost love you. ''

SNAPE: '' Terrific.''

GEORGE: '' So wouldn't it be just a little bit of a good thing if we. . .whisper whisper ''

FRED: '' Yes, but it would be just once, and then the- whisper whisper. . . ''

GEORGE: '' So what do you think _Perfessor_? ''

SNAPE:'' I don't. Now,. . .add that slug powder.

But he did think about it. And the more he thunk about it, the more amusing it seemed. _Surely_ there would be a lecture from Dumbledore later, but it would worth it, for just _one_ attempt to humiliate one of the ex-marauders. In fact it might quite possibly be the _best_ moment of his life. After all, he was still very sore about losing that gold. . .his chance to make them all squirm. And leave it to a Gryffindor to worm his way around and fall in love without any potion at all. _What_ a prat.

Yes. . .he would actually rather enjoy just a little bit of discomfort on his old nemesis' behalf. . .

He would have to share the glory with the weasel twins. . .but he was beginning to think that might not be _such_ a bad thing after all. . .

Not _at all..._

" Mr.'s Weasley there is only small problem with your plan. It is too simple. What it also needs is...whisper, whisper...Yes? "

" Brilliant!"

" I love the way you've come around to _our _way of thinking."

" That's right...your not so bad at all."

And they put their heads together to begin their plan.


	21. The joke is on me? The joke is on you!

21

The joke is on me? The joke is on you!

Hermione was actually quite amazed at just how easy it _was_ to walk into Grimmauld Place behind Ginny, and confront the other members of the Order. She could not quite read the expressions on the faces of her friends and colleagues, though, and she took it to mean they were both surprised and slightly curious. She had no way of realizing that each of them was trying very hard not to break into triumphant snickers. Well, not _each_ of them. Professor Snape actually seemed to be in some sort of pain. His face was contorted, and he kept squirming in his seat.

Whatever was bothering _him_ seemed to have been contagious, for both of Ginny's twin brothers seemed to be equally fidgety. . .much to everyone else's annoyance. Dumbledore conducted the meeting just as if it were any other regular conference, but Hermione and Remus realized immediately that they were being brought ' up to date' on recent events. There was not much to learn, but they were thankful for the routine, as it kept them form having to sit through any embarrassing silences.

Besides, she could almost _swear_ that they were being watched. Not watched as in. . .stared at because they had just been part of a long gossip fest; but watched as if the watchers were expecting them to suddenly break into song or dance. Maybe they were waiting to see whether or not they sprouted wings or antennae. . .Hermione didn't know, she just knew that their little eyes were giving her the creeps.

She caught Harry watching her and gave him a piercing glare that made him blush, offering her a sheepish grin. She turned only to catch Fred and George poking each other and whispering. Deciding that a glare would only encourage them further, she opted for ignoring their antics. If they were all going to act like teenagers _again_, then she was not stooping to their level.

". . .and as much as I dislike having to bring these accounts to your attentions, I believe that if they are not quashed early, they may interfere with your career at the ministry."

Hermione cast an disdainful eye down to another stack of letters on the table, and gave a small laugh.

" Oh, I don't really believe it could go _that_ far, do you Headmaster? Just another scandal, soon replaced by the next." she waved her hand as if it meant nothing.

" Several of these are requests for you to be fired from your position: ' _Obviously someone of purer blood would not have brought such shame and scandal to one of our most respected institutions'_. . ." was one of the quotes."

" Sounds like something a _Malfoy_ would say ." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

" Not _a_ Malfoy, _THE_ Malfoy, actually." said Ron.

" Since when has the _Ministry_ ever been respected?" laughed George.

" There were a few brutal requests to '_ put the animal to sleep' _before it could spread it's' _filthy disease' _even further."

"_What_ anim- oh! Oh! That is _horrid_! The bloody. . ._bastards_!" Hermione couldn't find a word strong enough to describe her true emotion, but it was good enough.

" _That_ is why we need to be certain that Remus is kept safely out of the mob's reach. You need to drink the wolfsbane potion, and remain here until after the moon has begun it's wane. "

Remus looked as though he were about to inform them all that he could take perfect care of himself, he did not need to be coddled like a baby. But it was the earnest pleading look in Hermione's eyes that kept him silent. He had come too far and gained too much to risk being executed now, and leaving her alone. Quaint images of their time together flickered through his mind, a series of events beginning with the time at the fountain, and playing right up to that morning when they been about to share a _steamy _shower together before _Ginny_ had interrupted.

He looked up from his reverie in time to catch a rather green expression on Snape's face.

'Serves him right, ' Remus thought. '_That_ is what he gets for rooting around in other people's thoughts.'

Snape glared at him.

Heard that too, eh?

Snape turned away, sticking his large nose up into the air, as he searched for the flask of wolfsbane potion. He could barely resist a tiny smile as he handed the bottle to Remus. No need to make him suspicious.

Too late, Remus was already examining the bottle as if it might explode at any moment. He hadn't forgotten the giggling agony of last month, and even with Dumbledore's assurance that this time there would be no accidents, he still raised a wary brow as he tipped the flask up and downed the contents. Well, it wouldn't do to let _Severus_ think he was _scared _!

The potion _tasted_ fine. . .well, as fine as it _ever_ tasted. But then, the _last _one had tasted fine too. He waited for a few moments, afraid to move unless it trigger an adverse reaction,opening his eyes only after Hermione poked him, bringing to his attention that he was still fine, and that Dumbledore was speaking again.

"...do something about this mess." he pushed the letters across to them.

" Do _what_?" Hermione asked. " How about I burn the entire lot and pretend that-"

She was interrupted by a crash from the other room, followed by a few low curses. Another tripping sound, before the kitchen door crashed open and Tonks stumbled into the room, her face red and her clothes disheveled.

" _Sorry_ I'm late! " she laughed. " But I was. . .caught up. "

" Ahuh." said Ron and Harry.

Remus was suddenly inundated by a strange and pungent aroma, that he recognized immediately. It was lingering around Tonk's. . .and he knew, that if any of the other's seated around the table had senses as sharp as his own, they would have, no doubt, detected the same aroma lingering around his and Hermione's clothing. He felt himself flush slightly,. . .and made a note to tease Tonk's a little, just as soon as he could find the right time.

Now was not it. Everyone at the table was looking at them, waiting to see what they were going to do.

" Well, _he_ is going into seclusion for three days. And _I_ am going back to work at the ministry." Hermione said lightly. " And as far as _I_ am concerned _everyone else _can mind their own business."

This comment was not directed at the other members of the Order, for she did not know that they were a meddlesome lot. However each of them pulled back from the table slightly, as though slapped, and some even had the decency to appear guilty.

" Well. . .not. . .to sound as. . .nosy as _they_ , I just want to let you know that we _worry_ about you Hermione dear. About_ both _of you, and want to be certain that the two of you can be happy without having this. . ._ugliness_ hanging over your heads." Molly said, fidgeting slightly.

" Yes. . .it's just unfortunate that this occurred. . .but the suddenness of your disappearance aroused. . ." Minerva McGonagall winced as the word fell out of her mouth, sounding louder and more pointed than the other's. ". . .suspicions. I am sure there is _nothing_ to talk about. However, if everyone is watching you Hermione, then you may have to refrain from meeting with the Order for a while. . .it might be too dangerous."

" Yes. If you are being closely watched or followed, someone might accidentally notice some strange patterns in your behavior, that lead to the discovery of our underground networks. There are spies who could quite easily leap on this opportunity to disguise their true intentions. " agreed Dumbledore.

" Then what do you _advise_?" asked Hermione, looking very much as she had in school when listening to the opinion of someone she disagreed with. She was holding her indignation in check, but Remus could feel a slight rise in her temperature.

He also found that if he leaned idly on his elbow, he could both admire her cleavage and take in her essence without seeming too close. He was _positive_ he looked perfectly casual.

To everyone else at the table, he looked perfectly conspicuous. Just like they could tell by the way that Hermiones arm was moving that she was not nervously wiping her palm on her robes. She was playing with his knee. . .and every-so-often his face would go goofy and he almost grinned. She did a much better job of pretending she did not notice him breathing down her collar, but it only made her seem more obvious, because if anyone else had gotten that close to Hermione, they would have been rolling around on the floor with a Jelly-Leg curse.

" . . .either to go out in public,_or_ keep out of the workings of the Order until the sea calms." Dumbledore was saying. Remus tried to shake himself awake. . .she was driving him crazy under there, and the only thing she was touching was his knee.

Go public or hide. He sighed. Hermione sighed too, and they looked at each other. He raised his brow in question, and she shrugged as if to say;

' Well. . .why not? Now or never, I guess.'

They stood up.

" What are you _doing_?" asked Ron. Ginny kicked him under the table and mouthed an order to not interrupt.

" Going public. " Remus replied, smiling. He took Hermione's hand in his own and cleared his throat.

This was _it_! Everyone leaned forward expectantly, some for different reasons than the others. There were many combinations of words that Remus could say. . .and most of them would put an end to the ongoing bet.

A few of them would suffice to make Severus Snape and the Weasley twins _incredibly_ happy. The joke was on Hermione and Remus today! They practically rubbed their hands together.

But the words he spoke were so unexpected, that for a moment it took everyone at the table a moment to realize that they had actually been uttered.

" Hermione and I would like to make and announcement. We are officially, as of yesterday. . .and I am sure that _some_ of you might have guessed already," he winked " very much and completely. . ." he paused for the dramatic effect, and everyone squirmed, waiting for the announcement of love. . .

Remus glanced down at her and she smiled up at him, and they said it together. . .

_" MARRIED"_


	22. Ridikulous

22.

Ridikulous

If they expected cheers or even congratulations. . .they were sorely disappointed. The entire table, so loud and talkative a few moments ago, was now completely silent, with each individual at the table appearing to have been slapped in the face with a Stupefy charm. The most stunned of them all was _Professor Snape_, evil potions master extraordinaire ;and expert (supposedly) of Legilimens. . ._completely_ shocked.

Absolutely _floored_. And on either side of him, the titian haired book-ends so recently included in his confidence. . .were gaping in mid grin. . .their triumph wilted and their ego's deflated the moment that the greatest Nothing had happened.

After what seemed like five minutes, Remus gave a little cough, a polite way of informing their friends that _some_ exultation, or at_ least _some acknowledgement was expected.

Dumbledore recovered first, and apologizing for his hesitation, he congratulated them absent-mindedly. Professor McGonagall followed suit.

Ron was the first to break the spell.

" _Married!_ But you can't be _married." _he informed them.

" Why not?" challenged Hermione.

'' Because. . ." he obviously had not thought of a truly _good_ reason. " Because you are. . .a girl. . .and he is a man. . ." he stammered searching the ceiling as if it would offer him some assistance.

" Yes. . .a dangerous combination Ron, but I think I can manage." Hermione laughed.

Ron glowered at her as if she had just betrayed some secret trust, and again Hermione wondered what on _earth_ could _possibly_ the matter with them all? Did they _disapprove? _Was there something she didn't _know_?

Everyone at the table was looking at each other in a pointed way, mentally exclaiming at just how awfully unfair it was for them to get married. . .without first announcing their intentions. _Now _who was going to win the bloody money! They all looked to Dumbledore for the answer.

He didn't have one on hand at the moment, so he merely raised a brow.

"Well, you needn't _all_ seem so _disappointed_. . ." Hermione offered.

" Oh. . .no. . .of _course _not. . .Hermione." Molly laughed nervously. " No we aren't _disappointed _at all, _are_ we? " she turned to look at Arthur and Ginny. They shook their heads. Arthur still looked a bit confused, but Ginny looked as though she were about to squeal, and Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped that she would refrain.

Suddenly everyone came alive and began talking at once. Everyone that is, except for the three conspirators who sat back, slightly, watching. If all went as planned. . .they might still have their fun.

" When did you get married?" Ginny asked.

'' Yesterday. We. . ."

" But what about your parents Hermione?

" Oh they gave us there blessing over the tele-"

" Are you going away on a Honeymoon?"

" Well we hadn't _really_. . .

" How could you _do _this to us, Remus, now who will be our third man?"

" Oh you never needed any help drinking. . ."

" Hey, your not going to have children are you?"

" I. . ."

" Yeah that would be _scary_! Little furry know-it-alls. . ."

" Shut _up _Ron."

"Oh. . .that's no way for a grown and _married_ woman to behave. . ."

'' Where are you going to live ?"

" Well, we haven't. . ."

" Are you going to have a big wedding later so that _everyone_ can attend?"

'' Something_ beautiful_, with a cake and a _long,_ white dress. . .?"

And a volley of over a hundred more questions, all of which they could only half answer.

Hermione gave Remus a panicked look. . .they had not taken all of this into consideration, it had been so simple yesterday, he had teased her over a strawberry tart.

"_ You should marry me."_

She had kissed the strawberry from his mouth and replied, "_ Don't think I wouldn't_."

He had _dared_ her, and an hour later, they were seeking out any official who performed Wizard weddings. They had agreed then that it had been perfect. Fast, smooth, and without the over-excitement of too many people. Hermione couldn't imagine wanting to wait months to get married just so that they could have elaborate preparations. She had liked it just fine as it was, and she wasn't about to allow herself to be bullied into a second wedding just to be esthetically pleasing.

" No, actually I think we are quite satisfied as we are. Maybe in the future. . ." the distant future. " _Right,_ Remus?"

" Absolutely. You can't top _perfection_" he pinched her bottom lightly." No sense in tempting fate. Besides, if I asked her again, she might refuse me, then I would be absolutely _devastated_."

There was a teasing warm quality to his voice that made Hermione's blood quicken pace. He might be merely_ talking _to them, but he was, at the same time, flirting shamelessly with _her. _She felt the temperature of the room begin to rise and she fanned her blouse unconsciously.

It was very distracting to Remus, who was trying to answer a question being asked by Arthur Weasley.

" Are we finished here? " Hermione finally asked.

" Yes. . .of course. Goodness, have we been here over three hours?" Dumbledore exclaimed, rising to his feet.

" Well, looks like I will miss one more day of work. . ." Hermione grinned to Remus. Everyone else had began talking to each other; a few were whispering. . .

" Well, then should we go for a little walk ? We have a few hours I believe, before I need to retire. . ." he offered.

She linked her arm in his and they walked out towards the garden, unnoticed by the people inside.

" Do you think it was worth it?" she asked, pointing her head back towards the noise of their friends.

" Well. . .so far. " he grinned.

" They are acting very peculiar, and I don't understand why. . ." she frowned.

" Oh, they are no doubt just jealous."

" Jealous. " she laughed.

" Mmmhmmm, because both of _us_ now have the most _perfect_ mate."

" Oh really?" she pulled him around so she could kiss him. He ducked her lips, and went straight for her neck, kissing the skin roughly.

" _Don't_! " she squeaked. " Your going to leave a mark!"

" I know. And I want _everyone else in the world _to know that I. Love. You."

" Where did_ they _go?"

" Out there. "

" This is horrible. How are we supposed to know?"

" I imagine that if they are married they have already _said_ it."

" It's not as much fun."

" So who wins the money?"

" Maybe we should wait and ask Bill , after all it was his idea too."

" We could count it as being the moment they announced they were married."

" Did you see the time? Whose hour was that?''. . .

To the side, the twins and Snape sat, waiting. Who won the money was of no concern to _them_, now. They were watching through the garden door, as Hemione and Remus flirted with each other.

Any moment now. It would be any moment now. . .surely.

" Remus? Are you all right?" Hermione asked. Her first thought, when his expression turned glassy-eyed, was that his transformation was coming anyhow. She felt both concern, and a slight edge of fear.

She reached out to hold his arm, but he pulled it back out of her reach, and leaned over, hands on his thighs.

" Remus. . .?"

A sickly slime green light filled the garden, and burst into the kitchen where the other members of the order were standing. They all covered their eyes against the brilliance, and the first thought that went through their minds was that an appearance was being made by the Dark Lord's spies. The light darkened to an _emerald_ green, shot through first with silver, and then gold, and then slit apart by a sudden and dazzling explosion of light and sound.

They could hear Hermione scream, and drawing their wands they charged outdoors to face the enemy.

But it was no _enemy_.

Surely what was there _was_ most foul. More foul than trolls, more cruel than Azkaban. . .but it was _no _enemy.

And after surveying the scene for a moment. . .they could all say, that it was not _Hermione_ who had screamed. How could she? She had her fist in her mouth to keep from _laughing._

And as for Remus. . .he had _not_ transformed. Well. . .not into a _werewolf_ at least.

He stood in all of his long and lanky splendour, petrified in place in the pose of a statue. . .

What had been his simply grey robes of earlier were gone, to be replaced by an emerald green corselet. . .laced with silver chains. A matching garter belt, trimmed in black mohair, held up a pair of black stockings, upon which danced several silver Slytherin emblems. . .all spiraling around and around his legs. His shoes were also gone, replaced by huge sequined mary-janes, with lug-soles that added an extra four inches to his height. He was posed so that his toes turned inwards, adding to the overall absurdity of the picture.

As if _that_ weren't bad enough. . .over his arms, (which were poised gracefully in the air, and were fitted with lace gauntlets), there floated hundreds of _hearts_. Pink hearts and red hearts and white hearts; and blue hearts and green hearts. . .some shimmering, some cloudy, some filled with water, and tropical fish. Most of the hearts were playing music. . .corny Muggle love songs. Each was heart playing a different tune. Some merely repeated the words Remus had just spoken, in his own voice. And there were still the fireworks, shooting out of his ears, and mouth, each exploding into dazzling little colored stars, emitting noise and music and exclamations of love.

Then, to top it off, literally. . .the top of his head had grown up into a towering fruit turban. . .nearly two feet tall, with a scoop of ice cream and a cherry balanced delicately upon the very tip-top! And across the way, at just the right level that Remus could see into it, was a floating full length mirror. . .the obvious cause of his strangled scream.

Of course, being the decent and loyal friends that they all were. . .they all dropped their wands and began to laugh. Fits of explosive, painful. . .deep belly-laughs. Even McGonagall had to take off her glasses and wipe the tears from her eyes.

The Weasley twins beamed proudly at each other and at their old Professor. A job _well_ done. They had managed to get all of that into one cup of wolfsbane potion!

Only Professor Snape seemed to be controlling himself. But even he had to smirk just a bit at the scene before him. Dammit! Those twins were _brilliant!_

Double brilliant! He just saw Fred. . .or maybe George. . .take a picture. Oh yes. . .that would be a priceless memento for any wedding album!

As soon as Fred. . .or George. . .nodded at him that the moment was saved forever on film, he took out his wand and pushed between everyone to get to the front of the crowd.

Using his wand like a pointer, he gestured to the Spectacle in Green.

" Now, _that_ is my idea of a boggart! " he said, and at his dry words, everyone burst into laughter again. Even. . .though she _tried_ not to. . .Hermione.

" Ms. Granger? Or excuse me. . .Mrs.Lupin," the Professor snapped, in his old tone." _What_ is the charm for disarming a boggart?"

Hermione sobered instantly. " Rid..ridi...ridikulous" she gasped.

" Precisely. " and he whipped around, pointed his wand at Remus and said. " Ridikulous.''

Another flash of green light and Remus was returned...his old self. And except for the look of murderous rage on his face, he almost looked just as loveable.

" Congratulations on your union, _Lupin_. " Snape sneered triumphantly.

" That's _it_ Snape! " Remus roared, and not bothering to draw his wand he took off after the black robed potions master. . .who, making a wise decision,...ran.

Hermione gave another laugh, and a slight hiccough. Something came up into her mouth. . .something cold and hard. She spit it into her hand, ignoring the shouts from the corner of the garden where Remus had just tackled Snape.

The object was a garnet. . .perfect and shining. Before she could bring it to closer to examine it, it melted in her palm and spread into a square of garnet parchment. Curious, she unfolded the paper.

On it, in it a long slanted scrawl. . .was a recipe. Under that was a simple message.

" This new Wolfsbane potion, brewed correctly should prevent transformation, as well as all side effects, allowing the sufferer of Lycanthropy to pursue a normal lifestyle. Have no fear, there is nothing in this brew that will cause any more adverse side effects, you have my word.

Congratulations on your wedding.

A friend and admirer."

She looked up at Dumbledore, who was no longer laughing, but his eyes twinkled merrily at her, and she raised her eyes to watch the two men as they settled their age old score.

Still In the corner, the men had wrestled around until they rolled off into the exploding bog. . .she could just see slime covered brown hair, as Remus pushed Snape under the surface, only to be tripped and fall under himself.

" Happy, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

" Actually. . .yes. This is the best present I. . ._we_. . .could have received.I only hope he lives long enough to enjoy it."

" Severus has deserved that opportunity for years. I think things may actually be better between them now."

" Let's hope so. "

" Everyone knows Hermione...that there is _always_ room for Hope."


	23. Epilogue: But what happened to the galle...

23.

Epilogue: the galleons

So what happened to the _galleons_, you might ask? That is easily answered. Since it was painfully obvious that the exact requirements of the bet had been met. . .Lupin had most definitely declared his love for Hermione. . .that meant that the bet was over. And it ended on Bill Weasly's hour, which was very convenient since he was one of the originators of the idea in the first place, with the help of Harry and Ron.

As soon as he could be found he was told. . .and after a few minutes of laughter devoted to the cozy image of the usually suave Remus Lupin decked in garters, he made a suggestion.

He himself had not really been so interested in the money as he had been in seeing whether or not people would stoop to matchmaking in their desperation to _win_ the money. Just a slight bit of Weasley mischief. Now that they had all been immensely entertained by this charade, it was time to tie up the ends and bring it to a close. . .before Hermione and Remus got wind of what they had really been doing all of this time!

After a few difficult minutes figuring out the Twin's transfiguration charm, he managed to turn the urn back into a pile of gleaming galleons. He sorted them out, putting the largest sum into one pile. The smaller sum he divided three ways, wrapping one set in Black and the other two in gold.

The next day was a weekend and he managed somehow to get everyone except for Remus and Hermione together at the Burrow. He had specifically not invited them. He sent an owl from the house to Hermione's flat, bearing the gift of the larger sum of money. An anonymous wedding gift, wrapped in scarlet and gold.

Next, he presented, to the astonishment of some and the dismay of other, the smaller three sums to Snape and the twins. A prize he said for having one-upped everyone in their efforts. If it had not been or their ingenious little ploy, no one would ever have ever know how when to call the bet. Snape was both secretly delighted, and a little miffed at having been remembered. It made it very difficult to despise people when they were nice to you. So, to cheer himself up, he turned to Harry, and smirked.

" I see you didn't think of anything brilliant, Potter, Weasley. As usual. "

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment, and then shrugged.

" No...I am afraid such elaborate _schemes_ are way above of level. Would you like a sweet _Professor_?. . . _Ginny_?" Ron held the tray of innocent looking canary colored confections out to the two people seated on the small sofa.

And feeling so entirely good about his new found glory as a genius prankster, Snape took a sweet form the tray and popped it arrogantly into his mouth. . .smirking as he leaned back.

He had been forced to work with the Weasley twins, he had humiliated an old Marauder, been nearly drowned in a bog, came to blows, been lectured by Dumbledore, and then presented with a prize by Bill and applauded by all. And to top it off, he was now seated on a sofa next to the very beautiful. . .( had she always been so beautiful?) Ginny Weasley.

It was turning out to be a _very_ good week.


	24. Author's Note

Authors Note

Thanks to all of my readers for their wonderful reviews! The best compliment you can give a writer is to let them know that you laughed at their weak attempts at humor!

Thanks to my at-home ' cheerleading' staff. You know who you are, and that without you, I wouldn't have the guts to post stuff like this!

Thanks to my Muse; for being cooperative enough to help me finish this story.I can only hope that you hang around long enough to help me write a sequel.

Thanks to my critics: for being honest and forthright, and pointing out the exact errors I needed to correct instead of just presenting a slam review. Through helpful advice and criticisms such as yours, I hope to become a better writer; and a less lazy typist.

To the whom it may interest: I will to _try_ to write a sequel, but I make no promises as to whether or not one will actually develop, or if it will be worth reading if it is born. I'll just write, and see what it develops into; I'll leave it up to you guys to critique it!

Sincerely,

FairlightMuse


End file.
